


Acknowledging Our Fears

by Fridget8



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers season 4 espiode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridget8/pseuds/Fridget8
Summary: What may have happened after the Season 4 Finale...Alternate ending





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Franky pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall. She looked up into the sky, feeling the cold steel of the gun she had taken from Shane pressed into the small of her back, and let out a shaky breath. She scanned the alley way looking left to right and back again for anyone who may have seen the exchange. Finding no prying eyes she headed back toward her car, her mind racing.

 

As Franky drove she ran through the possibilities of what she could do with the gun. Obviously taking it back to the bedsit was not an option. She was hesitant to just dump it as it could wind up in the wrong hands. Being an ex con she knew taking it to the police station was completely out of the question. Her parole would surely be revoked and there was no way she was ever going back to Wentworth…unless it was to visit Gidget or one of her girls. “Gidget, boy is she going to be pissed when she finds out just how involved in Shane’s case I really was” Franky mused.

 

Since Franky had moved out about a month ago the couple had been taking things a little slower and building a solid foundation for their relationship. Both women recognized that their relationship hadn’t started in a “normal” way, whatever “normal” really is. After Franky’s breakthough about needing to be able to stand on her own two feet Gidget had been working hard to make sure Franky knew not only how much she cared for her, but also how much she respected her. Bridget was well aware that if they were ever going to work in the long run they had to be equals. Franky still had a hard time believing that Bridget wanted her. Sure the sparks had flown when they were both at Wentworth, but Franky had figured part of her allure for the older woman was that she was unattainable. Franky had been wonderfully surprised to find Gidget waiting to make her “ideal scenario” ,as Gidget had worded it in one of their session, of a “hot girl in a hot car” there to pick her up come true. Since then Franky had found herself in the best relationship of her life. Hell, looking back their relationship is probably the only real relationship she’s ever had with a woman and she doesn’t want to stuff it up.

 

Letting out a deep sigh Franky picked up her cell and dialed Giget.

 

“Hey baby” Gidget answered with a smile on her face. It seemed any time Franky was involved Bridget found herself smiling ear to ear in happiness. Her last serious relationship, yes she considered them serious, had been years ago and she was enjoying having someone to share her life with again. Franky challenged her both mentally and emotionally, she was sexy as hell and Bridget found the combination intoxicating.

 

“Gidge” Franky almost cried with relief in hearing her voice.

 

“Franky, what’s wrong?”

 

“I…it’s… It’s nothing that can’t wait. I just wanted to hear your voice. I got out of work early and thought I could make us dinner tonight. Just wanted to check and see what time you thought you would be home?”

 

“I should be home by 6:30 at the latest. Dinner sounds wonderful. Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“I’m fine, Spunky. I’ll see you tonight. Make sure Vera doesn’t keep you too late…Puss might get upset” Franky chuckled.

 

“Oye Franky, you know I haven’t used that excuse since Vera caught us! I think she has finally accepted that we are good for each other.”

 

“Good for each other…good on each other…however you want to work it hey?”

 

If it were possible Bridget felt her smile grow even wider “Good bumper to bumper as you so eloquently put it right? Listen, I have to go my next client is on her way. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

After hanging up Franky felt much better, although she knew that nothing about her situation had really changed. She still had the gun and a ton of explaining to do. Sighing again she signaled her turn and headed toward Bridget’s.

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Bridget. She managed to get all her paperwork done so that she could head home earlier than expected.  Hopefully she could spend some extra time with Franky. When Bridget had first realized she had feelings for the former inmate she knew that it was more than just “wanting to fuck her” as Franky had put it. She never expected Franky to feel the same way though. After all Wentworth was a pretty small pool to choose from yet somehow Franky managed to always have a willing partner, even if it was just sex. A part of Bridget had always thought that once Franky was released and able to meet other people, people her own age, she would tire of them and move on. Bridget had been pleasantly surprised when after their first real row, after Vera finding out about the two of them and Franky tossing her key on the kitchen island and then taking off without her phone for 24 hours, that Franky had come back and explained how she was feeling…and that she hadn’t sought comfort in the arms of someone else.

 

Before packing up her briefcase for the evening Bridget checked her email for any updates on the Ferguson situation. The Freak was due back to the prison that evening and Bridget had no desire to see her when she got there. It still made the hair on the back of her neck stand up when she thought about how the Freak seemed to know more than she should about her relationship with Franky. Vera and Will were on edge about the Freak’s return as well. It was clear that she had arranged to have Jasper killed but no one was sure how she did it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bridget was nearly home when her phone rang from Vera’s private line at the prison.

 

“Hello Vera, how did the transfer go?”

 

“So you’ve not heard then?” Vera asked in a panic.

 

“Heard what? Is everything alright?” Bridget inquired with a sense of dread filling her.

 

“It’s Smith…Ferguson got to Smith and…” Vera trailed off leaving a pregnant silence between the two women.

 

Bridget’s mind raced through what she was hearing and what Vera was not saying.

 

“Vera…is Bea ok? How did the Ferguson get to her, I thought she was just coming back to have her paperwork filed and then was being released?”

 

“She’s….She’s….She’s been taken to the hospital for multiple stab wounds. She’s in critical condition. Will donated blood to her transfusion. They aren’t sure if she will make it.” Vera heard the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

 

“Are the women ok? Do they know?”

 

“They know that something went down. Smith is gone and the prison is in lockdown. But they don’t have details. Somehow Smith got outside of the prison so no one saw it happen. We found Ferguson with a bloody screwdriver and Smith laying in a pool of blood at her feet at the back gate. Ferguson has been taken to the police station to be rebooked.”

 

“Vera, how did Bea get outside the prison? Do you need me to come back in?” Bridget’s mind was full of questions as she thought about all the ramifications of what Vera was telling her.

 

“We are still looking into things. I wanted to make sure you heard it from me…I assume you will let Doyle know about Smith. I, ah, I wanted you to be able to give her the correct information. The women will be fine until tomorrow, but I would think they are going to need someone to talk to. Even though Smith stepped down as top dog the women still respect her and this will be hard on them. “

 

“Thank you for letting me know. I’ll make sure we have some group sessions available tomorrow in addition to one on one appointments. Vera, are you ok? I know I can’t treat you because we’re friends, but I can always listen if you need to talk. Or even recommend someone for you to talk to if you would be more comfortable-“

 

Vera cut her off “I’m fine. I appreciate your concern. I need to go give an update to the Board. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Bridget hung up as she turned into the driveway of her flat. She laid her head back against the headrest of her Porsche Boxster and processed the information. How the hell had Smith gotten out of the prison? And at the same time that Ferguson was being released…It almost certainly had to have been coordinated by the prison staff…Maybe even Vera herself. No one had been happy to hear about Ferguson getting off but….The implications were crazy. Would Vera have really let Bea out of the prison to try and…to try and what? What would her motive have been? A knock on the window startled Bridget from her thoughts and sent her heart racing. Looking up she lost herself in the questioning green eyes that were peering down at her.

 

“You coming in sometime tonight Gidge?” Franky asked playfully.

 

Easing herself out of the car she grabbed her briefcase, pushed the door closed and turned around to head in the house, but found herself being backed up against the door. Franky braced her hands on either side of Bridget’s head against the frame of the car and let her breasts press against Bridget. She dipped her head and leaned in for a kiss. It started as a chaste welcome home kiss but quickly grew into something more passionate. Bridget moaned as she felt Franky trace her tongue along her lips. Their tongues stroked each other as Franky’s hands ran down Bridget’s arms before they locked on her hips. Feeling the contact, her hips pressed forward into Franky sending a jolt through her most intimate parts. When Franky broke the kiss they were both panting for air…and each other. Franky rested her forehead against Bridget murmuring “Well that escalated quickly.” Franky gave her another quick peck on the lips before taking Gidget’s briefcase and turning to walk into the flat. “I need to check on the steaks before they overcook ” she tossed over her shoulder.

 

Bridget took the opportunity to watch her girlfriend walk back into the house losing herself in the sway of her hips and the confidence that was radiating off of her. Truth be told one of the first things that appealed to Bridget about Franky was the confidence she could sense radiating from her. Even during that first conversation in the hall way when Franky could see she was outnumbered by Tina and her gang Franky never let her confidence waiver. She just made a decision on how to handle the conflict and went at it 100%. Looking back now she realized it was probably good that Ferguson had not allowed her into the slot to talk with Franky that first day as she recognized there had always been a pull toward her that she shouldn’t have felt.

Smiling to herself remembering the sexual tension that was her constant companion while Franky was still in Wentworth she headed into the house.

 

“Oh God, that smells amazing babe. I’m starving.” Bridget declared as she poured a glass of cabernet for each of them.

 

Franky set their plates on the table and walked over to the island where Bridget was standing. She wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled the older women’s neck. “You smell pretty amazing yourself. Maybe after we get you properly fed we can have some fun for dessert.”

 

“Mmmmm…. Franky, if you keep that up we will be skipping our meal and going straight to dessert” Bridget replied huskily. She was still amazed at the way her body responded to Franky. It was as if she was a teenager realizing she wanted girls again. Her hormones raging every time Franky was near. She turned in Franky’s arms and kissed her walking them both toward the table. Breaking the kiss, she sat down knowing that if they continued that dinner would indeed go to waste.

 

“So how was your day?” Bridget asked cutting into her steak. She knew she needed to tell Franky about Bea but wanted to wait until they had eaten since it surely was going to have an effect on them both.

 

“Oh you know…” Franky trailed off. This was the moment. She knew she needed to come clean to Bridget about Shane and what happened, but at the same time she was dreading having to do it.

 

“Ah, I don’t know that’s why I asked. What’s going on Franky?”

 

“Can we just enjoy our dinner and then talk?”

 

That sounds rather ominous Bridget thought as she took a drink of her wine. Deciding to let it be for the moment she took another bite of her meal.

 

 “This steak is amazing babe. I love when you cook for me. It’s like going to a 5 star restaurant without leaving the house….And the chef isn’t so bad to look at either.”

 

“Like what you see aye Gidge?” Franky teased running her tongue over her bottom lip.

 

Bridget let her eyes wander from Franky’s eyes to her lips, down her neck to the swell of her breasts, lingering there before moving on to her hands then scanning back up. She delighted in the quickened breathing she saw as she moved her gaze back up to meet Franky’s eyes.

 

“What’s there not to like? Especially when I know what those lips and hands can do…. I noticed your lucky undies disappeared from my drawer. I can’t wait to see if they made their way back here tonight.”

 

Frankly laughed “You just keep your hands off my lucky undies you thieving minx!”

 

After dinner the two women cleaned the kitchen up together. As Bridget put the last of the dishes into the dish washer she said “Ummm Franky, there is something I need to talk to you about.”

 

“You know Gidge, the last time you started a conversation with um Franky you basically were breaking up with me. It’s defs one of my least favorite things to hear you say.”

 

“You’re never going to let me forget that are you? I had to create distance you know that. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. But I wasn’t going to jeapordize your parole.”

 

“Oye, I know Gidge. It was for the best. Even if it broke my heart a little.”

 

“I made up for it didn’t I?” Gidget slid her arms around Franky’s waist and ran her finger tips over the cotton of her shirt before easing her hands under it onto Franky’s smooth, warm skin drawing them closer together before leaning in to tease Franky’s lips with her own. She gently kissed Franky trying to convey to her just how much she cared. Franky slid her hand into the older woman’s hair pressing their lips harder together. As they kissed Bridget splayed her hands over Franky’s back pulling their hips closer together. She slid her thigh between Franky’s legs as she bit down on Franky’s full bottom lip. Franky let out a hiss as she bucked against Bridget’s thigh. Bridget let her hands wander down to Franky’s ass before gripping her cheeks tightly and helping her rock against her thigh.

 

“Gidge…” Franky managed “Bedroom.”

 

After Vera has seen the women through the blinds they had tried to be more careful. After all Franky was still on parole and her being at Bridget’s house anytime, especially after curfew could be seen as a violation.

 

Bridget stepped away from Franky walking backwards toward her bedroom. As she walked she unbuttoned her white blouse slowly, maintaining eye contact with Franky the whole time. She let the shirt fall from her body and ran her hands over her lacy cream bra before letting them fall to her belt buckle. Franky stood frozen at the counter as she watched Gidget tease her. Bridget slowly unbuckled her belt, then unbuttoned her pants revealing matching lace knickers. She dipped her fingers into her panties and then brought them to her lips. Franky’s eyes darkened with desire as she watched Bridget taste herself. Unable to take the teasing any longer she pushed off the counter with a growl and rushed to Gidget. Gidget was ready and waiting when Franky picked her up wrapping her legs around her waist and kissing her fiercely. Franky carried Bridget back to the bedroom tasting her arousal on her lips as they kissed.

 

Once they reached the bed Franky gently laid Bridget down, pulled her shirt over her head and revealed her hot pink bra that Bridget liked so much. She reached down and pulled Bridget’s pants and shoes off while kicking off her own boots before climbing atop of Gidget and crushing their lips together. Gidet runs her hands over the younger woman’s flesh as they kiss reveling in the softness of her skin and the firm muscles that lie beneath it. Franky is all yin and yang like that. Soft and hard at the same time…cool one moment and hot the next. Franky breaks their kiss to trail her tongue down Bridget’s neck eliciting a moan as she goes. She drags her tongue down the sensitive skin of Bridget’s neck and sinks her teeth into the muscle at the base of her neck.

 

“Franky..” Bridget gasps as her hips roll, her center throbbing and seeking some relief.

 

“I love when you say my name” Franky responds moving her hand to cup Gidget’s breast. Through the lace she feels Bridget’s nipple grow hard and she rolls it between her thumb and forefinger before pulling the lace down and wrapping her lips around the dusty pink nub. She sucks gently at first letting her lips pull the nipple in and out, then then starts to tease the sensitive bud with her tongue while she runs her hand over the curve of her breast. She feels Bridget press up into her mouth lifting her back from the bed and takes the opportunity to reach behind her and unhook her bra. They break contact as Frank kneels to pull the bra away from her lover’s body. Bridget takes advantage of Franky’s distraction to sit up and pull the straps of Franky’s bra down running her tongue along the path where the bra had been before reaching around and removing it completely. She takes both hands and cups Franky’s breasts feeling the fullness of them while giving Franky a searing kiss. Breaking the kiss Bridget runs a trail of kisses down Franky’s neck while she continues to play with her breasts. She maps out every curve of each mound before focusing her attention on Franky’s erect nipples that are just begging for attention. Franky’s breathing becomes shallow as Bridget teases and pinches her. After what seems like hours Franky rasps her name “Gidge…” as she pushes her head down toward her chest. Bridget teases Franky, licking her nipple and blowing on the sensitive flesh before finally pulling it into her mouth and sucking hard.

 

Franky released a long moan at the feel of Bridget’s mouth on her. There is an instant zing of electricity from Franky’s nipple to her clit as Bridget continues her sweet torment that sends Franky’s hips bucking in search of pressure. Feeling Franky grind her hips against her belly Bridget releases her nipple and reaches for the button to Franky’s jeans. She swiftly unbuttons the fly and pushes both the jeans and Franky’s panties off in one motion Franky raising up to allow the offending articles to be removed. Bridget takes a moment to stare at the beauty before her…eyes darkened with desire, lips swollen, chest heaving…Franky looks absolutely gorgeous and Bridget can’t wait another second to feel her. She reaches out and runs her thumb across Franky’s lips before letting her hand trail down her chest to her tight abs. She runs her hand over the firm muscles outlined there while shifting her weight to lean forward to nip Franky’s ear whispering “You are so fucking sexy Franky,” as she moves her hand even lower. Bridget can feel the heat radiating from Franky the closer she gets to her center. “Please” Franky croaked…

“Please what….”

“Gidge…”

“Say it Franky. Tell me what you want me to do” Bridget teased as she ran her fingers over Franky’s swollen lips and pulled the lobe of her ear into her mouth letting her tongue run back and forth over it.

“You’re killing me” Franky rasped trying to get Gidget to give her what she needed without fully submitting to what Bridget wanted.

“Babe, I’ll give you whatever you want just as soon as you tell me.” Bridget promised as she swiped her fingers over Franky’s throbbing clit.

Groaning Franky gave in to her lover’s demand…”Fuck me Gidge.”

 

Upon hearing the words Bridget promptly slid two fingers in to Franky’s wet heat moaning at the sensation of feeling Franky thrust against her hand. She leaned her forehead against Franky’s chest as she looked down to watch Franky ride her. It was erotic to watch her fingers sliding in and out of her lover as her breasts bounced up and down. Bridget felt a pool of moisture between her own thighs as she took it all in. Franky’s movements became more erratic and Bridget could sense she was close to the edge, she grasped Franky’s hips with her free hand and helped her apply more pressure. Knowing it drove Franky crazy Bridget sucked a nipple back into her mouth teasing the nub with small nips with her teeth. As she felt Franky’s walls tighten around her fingers she bit down giving Franky just enough pain to heighten the pleasure she was experiencing. Franky threw her head back as her orgasm hit crying out Gidget’s name. As she calmed down she pressed her forehead against Bridget’s and tried to catch her breath.

 

“It just never gets old for you does it?” Franky asked a smile playing at her lips, eyes still closed.

 

“I have no idea what you mean, love.” Bridget smirked knowing exactly what Franky was referring to.

 

“Aye, you love making me beg and you know it.”

 

“And you love how hard I make you cum, so we are even. I can’t help it if it gets me all hot and bothered to know I’m the only woman you have ever let dominate you.”

 

Franky smiled and pressed her lips against Gidget’s before responding. “Maybe I should have just put the phoenix over the dom tattoo aye Gidge?”

 

“I love your tattoos Franky. Even the dominatrix. I just also happen to love hearing the dominatrix beg me for an orgasm. In fact, you should feel just how much I love it.” Bridget guided Franky’s hand down to her core trembling with anticipation of release. Franky moved the lace panties Gidget still wore to the side and stroked Gidget’s swollen flesh.

 

“Oh Gidge, you’re so wet…” Franky brought her hand back up to Bridget’s shoulder to press her back against the bed before reaching down to remove the final barrier between the two women. She slid a thigh between Bridget’s legs as she laid down and kissed the older woman. Bridget immediately started grinding against Franky as their tongues dueled. All too soon Franky moved her thigh away and she eased her way down Bridget’s body her tongue leaving a cool wet trail as she went. She pressed light kisses across Bridget’s abdomen and then ran her tongue over her hip bone. Bridget spread her legs wider inviting Franky between them. Franky settled her weight on the bed as she ran her tongue up the inside of Bridget’s thigh and then nuzzled her center deeply breathing in the scent of Bridget’s arousal. Franky let her lips hover just above where Bridget wanted them most until Bridget started to squirm. Frank ran her hands up Bridget’s thighs to her hips and then pulled Bridget up to meet her mouth. As her tongue parted Bridget’s folds she heard Bridget moan in delight. Franky took her time circling Bridget’s clit with her tongue before running her tongue the length of her slit. Each time she felt Bridget getting close to orgasm she changed the stroke of her tongue, or the pressure on her clit until Bridget wrapped a hand in Franky’s hair and held her in place. Knowing how close Bridget was Franky plunged her tongue as deep inside of Bridget as she could and started fucking her in time with the roll of her hips. As Bridget got closer and closer to climax her hold on Franky’s hair got tighter sending shock waves of pleasure through Franky. Realizing she was close to climax herself she moved her right hand to her clit and started making frantic circles. Second later both women cried out as they climaxed together. Franky climbed back up to kiss Bridget, knowing she loved the taste of herself on Franky’s lips, before laying her head down on Bridget’s chest.

 


	3. Chapter 3

As the two women cuddled their mind’s drifted back to the events of the day. Each knew they needed to talk to the other…neither knew that another shoe was going to drop. Bridget twirled Franky’s hair between her fingers as she took a deep breath and said “There’s something we need to talk about.” At her words she felt Franky’s body tighten with tension.

 

“Aye, go on then Gidge. What is it?” Franky asked while racking her brain trying to figure out how Bridget possibly knew about the events of the day.

 

“Vera rang me on my way home. There was an incident at the prison tonight- “

 

Franky push up fast, locking eyes with Bridget “Are the girls ok?”

 

“No they’re not…Bea was hurt. She’s in the intensive care unit at Melbourne.”

 

Bridget saw Franky’s eyes well up with tears at her words and it broke her heart. She knew that Bea and Franky had formed an odd, but true friendship. Bea had looked after Franky when she was up for parole and tried to keep her out of the drama at Wentworth so she could break free. Since then Franky had gone in to visit Bea, at Bridget’s gentle prodding.

 

Franky bit her lower lip and took a few deep breaths trying to control her emotions before responding. Blowing a breath out through her lips she ran a hand through her hair, “What happened?”

 

“The details haven’t been released yet…” Bridget trailed off seeing anger spark in the brunette’s eyes.

 

“Tell me what happened Gidget. Don’t give me that bullshit.”

 

“It was Ferguson. Somehow she and Bea ran into each other while she was being released. Bea was stabbed. She lost a lot of blood. Will donated some of his to her.”

 

“I want to see her.”

 

“I know.”

 

“No, Gidge I mean it. I want to see her now. And how the fuck did Bea get outside the prison? You know what that means don’t you? That means a screw let her out there to face Ferguson. For fuck’s sake it might have been Vinegar Tits herself. Aw Gidge this is fucked.”

 

“It’s late Franky. Visiting hours are closed. We can see about making arrangements to see Bea tomorrow.”

 

Bridget watched as Franky got up and started pacing the room ranting about the situation. As Franky got more and more agitated Bridget’s mind started working.

 

“Franky, when was the last time you talked to Bea?”

 

“What?” Franky looked up startled from her own thoughts.

 

“I said, when was the last time you and Bea spoke?”

 

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

 

“I just wondered if she had mentioned anything about going after Ferguson.”

 

“How did Bea get outside the gate’s Gidge?” Franky asked side stepping the question.

 

“I don’t know…and you’re avoiding my question.”

 

Silence was the only sound in the room as the two women stared at each other. After what seemed like ages, but was really probably only about 45 seconds Franky muttered something about needing a drink and walked out the bedroom door.

 

Bridget sat in her bed replaying their conversation. She had expected Franky to be upset. No matter how far away she was from Wentworth she would always have ties there. Especially to the women who had become a pseudo family to her. What she didn’t expect was the agitation and anxiety she felt rolling off of Franky. The more she thought about it the more certain she was right, Franky was feeling guilty. But what about? Grabbing her robe, she slipped it on and headed to the kitchen.

 

When she arrived Franky was standing at the sink with her back to the doorway. She had pulled on Bridget’s shirt that had been discarded after dinner and was pouring herself a shot.

 

“Do you think that’s going to help?”

 

Franky shrugged before tossing the shot down her throat.

 

Bridget eased up behind the younger woman and gently kissed her shoulder before leaning her forehead to rest on Franky’s back. She ran her hands up and down Franky’s arms choosing her next words carefully.

 

“Stop it Gidge. Don’t psychoanalyze me. I can feel you doing it.”

 

“I worry about your Franky. I can’t help it.”

 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m not the one in the hospital fighting to live.”

 

“Would you rather it was you”

 

Sighing, Franky turned and dipped her head to meet Bridget’s eyes.  “No I don’t. I know what that would do to you...to my dad…and my sister. But I don’t want it to be Red either. I’m tired of the Freak fucking with us hey.”

 

“I know Franky. I don’t want it to be Bea either. But the selfish part of me is really glad it isn’t you.” Bridget leaned up to kiss Frankly gently on the lips before grabbing her hand and pulling her back toward the bedroom. “Come on lets good to bed and look at it with fresh eyes tomorrow.”

 

Franky reluctantly let Bridget lead her away from the drink and back to bed. Once the had gotten settled Bridget rolled on to her side with her back toward Franky to check and make certain her alarm was set. Franky scooted in behind her and wrapped an arm around Gidget effectively making her the small spoon. Bridget allowed Franky to hold head each taking comfort in the other and the two drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Bridget awoke the next morning to find Franky staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. Feeling Bridget’s gaze Franky turned to meet her eyes.

 

“Yesterday.”

 

“What about it?” Bridget inquired.

 

“The answer to your question. Yesterday. I talked to Red yesterday.”

 

Bridget sighed and rolled on to her back. “When?”

 

“Before the trial…after the trial.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because she called Gidge! She’s my friend I’m not going to turn my back on her because I got out. Especially not while she is stuck in that shit hole with the Freak!”

 

“Did you know what she was planning?”

 

“NO!”

 

“Franky, if you knew…if you helped her plan…”

 

“Gidge, look at me.” Franky paused waiting for Bridget’s crystal blue eyes to meet her own. “I didn’t know she was going after the Freak at the prison. I have no idea how she got outside.”

 

Bridget processed that statement before speaking. “There were some qualifiers in that statement that concern me Franky. You know they have recordings of her calls and will be listening to them.”

 

“I know.”

 

“What did you talk about then? The timing is too spot on to be a coincidence.”

 

Franky rolled onto her back, thought about the events of yesterday and debated her reply. She could feel the irritation rolling of Bridget as she tried to choose her words. A few minutes later, getting no reply Bridget got up, put her robe on and headed into the bathroom closing the door before turning the shower on.

 

Bridget stood under the hot spray thinking about Franky’s admission and also what wasn’t said. Clearly Franky didn’t want to share everything that she and Bea had talked about. What bothered her wasn’t the fact that Franky had kept her involvement with Bea a secret it was that she didn’t want to tell Bridget now. That meant she knew Bridget would be upset..and that meant that Franky had potentially done something or was involved in something she shouldn’t be. The selfish part of Bridget wanted to be upset at Franky’s disregard for their relationship and what would happen if her parole got stuffed up. But the bigger part of her just was worried about Franky for Franky’s sake. Whether they were together or not she didn’t want to see Franky back at Wentworth. She didn’t belong there. She had too much to offer outside of those walls. She had made so much progress and really taken control of her anger. Bridget knew if Franky went back inside she would have to go back to the person she used to be in order to survive. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard Franky enter the bathroom. It wasn’t until the glass door opened and Franky stepped in that Bridget realized she was there. Their eyes meant in an intense stare, one that was reminiscent of the way that they looked at each other in Wentworth, as the warm water ran over them. Bridget gave Franky a wry smile before grabbing her hand and pulling her body into a hug. She held her there resting her forehead on Franky’s chest as Franky kissed the top of her head.

 

“I’m sorry Gidget-” Franky started.

 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for. I trust you. If you say you had nothing to do with the attack I believe you.”

 

“I didn’t, I swear. We were trying to stop whatever the Freak was planning.”

 

“What was she planning?”

 

“Aye that’s the thing we weren’t sure. We thought she was using Shane to try and get to Nils Jasper before the trial.”

 

“Do you think he did it?”

 

“No I don’t”

 

“You sound pretty confident.”

 

“Yea, I saw him yesterday. It wasn’t him.”

 

“So who got to Jasper?”

 

“I dunno that’s the problem.”

 

“I don’t want to see you go back to Wentworth Franky.”

 

“I’m never going back there. Never Gidget.” Franky proclaimed leaning down and pressing her lips against the shorter woman’s. Franky intertwined their hands above Bridget’s head and deepened the kiss pushing Bridget’s shoulders to the cool tile of the shower.

 

Bridget traced her tongue across Franky’s lower lip before breaking the kiss. She lead their still intertwined hand down her body… and said ,“well in case you get any ideas about going back I want you to remember what you can’t have at Wentworth.” She turned her wrist and pressed Franky’s fingers into her center.

 

Franky growled in the back of her throat as she claimed Bridget’s lips once again slowly thrusting her fingers in and out of the blonde pressing the heel of her hand against her clit. She kissed her way down Bridget’s neck to her collarbone. She ran her tongue along her collar bone before kissing her way to the tight bud of Bridget’s nipple and sucking it into her mouth. She released the nipple with a pop and fell to her knees. Looking up she locked eye’s with the older woman and said “I have ideas and they don’t involve that place,” before running her tongue the length of Bridget’s slit. She teased her with her tongue. Running it back and forth from her opening to her clit, circling her clit and then doing it again until Bridget’s hand on the back of her head held her in place. She sucked Bridget’s clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue over hard nub until Bridget’s legs started shaking and she cried out Franky’s name. As she stood up she ran her hand along the inside of Bridget’s thigh before plunging two fingers back inside her. Standing upright she wrapped her left arm around Bridget’s waist and picked the petite woman up. Bridget’s legs instinctively wrapped around Franky’s hips as Franky fucked her. She came hard and fast biting down on Franky’s shoulder as her body spasmed. Franky kissed Bridget’s soft lips and she lowered her back to the ground.

 

“Reckon you’ll need to shower again now hey?” Franky smirked.

 

Bridget laughed, pushing Franky away lightly. “Vera is surely having a melt down right now and I‘m going to be late.”

 

“It was worth it tho aye?”

 

“You’re always worth it Franky. Always…”


	5. Chapter 5

Bridget had planned to make it into work early, but by the time she left her flat both she and Franky were running behind schedule. Bridget had hoped to speak with Vera before their staff meeting to see if there was a possibility of Franky being able to see Bea at the hospital. While Bea didn’t have the best track record at the hospital the circumstances were dire enough that Bridget hoped Vera would overlook Bea’s past indiscretions. Franky had been vague about what the day had in store her for other than the fact that she wanted to see Bea. Even after their talk Bridget couldn’t shake the feeling that Franky was holding back. Pulling into the prison parking lot she saw a gaggle of reporters surrounding the gate. Grabbing her briefcase she squared her shoulders and confidently walked toward the gate. As she approached the reports began yelling questions from every angle. She strode through the crowd swiping her id before closing the gate and walking into the building. Once inside she headed straight for Vera’s office where Channing was just leaving, a tight expression across his face.

 

“G’day Mr. Channing” Bridget called and he brushed by her.

 

“Bloody hell it’s a good day” he muttered under his breath.

 

Bridget walked into Vera’s office to find Vera seated behind her desk pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand and rubbing her neck with the other.

 

“Knock, knock” Bridget said softly.

 

Vera looked up at the psychologist and gestured to a chair in front of her desk. “This is a shit storm.”

 

“There’s a ton of reporters out front.”

“I know.”

 

“I’m surprised you were able to make it in this morning without having to give them a sound bite.”

 

“I’m sure I would have had to if I had ever left last night.”

 

“Ah Vera…What has the board said?”

 

“At the moment they seem to be more concerned about Smith than anything else. They don’t want another death on their hands.”

 

“I understand their concern. It doesn’t look good to the public. Any word on Bea’s condition?”

 

“Will Jackson is posted there. When I spoke to him earlier there had been no change. She is in a coma and they are unsure if she will pull out of it. She lost a lot of blood…a lot” Vera trailed off seeing Smith lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Ferguson standing above her with the screwdriver in her hand and a look of utter shock on her face. She paled at the images running through her head.

 

“Vera, you are going to have to talk about what happened. If you don’t deal with it your mind will never heal. You can’t keep it bottled up.”

 

“I’m not sure I’m ready to talk about it.”

 

“Did you figure out how Bea got outside the gate?”

 

Vera stared pensively at the prisoner artwork on the wall behind Bridget avoiding eye contact before replying. “What time are you going to do group sessions today? I would like to make an announcement in the mess at breakfast informing the women.”

 

“I thought we could hold them at 10 am and 1 pm. The rest of my day I have made available for one on one appointments. Look Vera, I know you don’t want to talk about everything, but at some point you are going to need to. I’m guessing there could be some….concern with how Bea got outside the gate. Just know that anything we talk about is confidential so long as it’s about an inmate. The law protects those conversations.”

 

“I appreciate your concern Bridget. I’ll take it under advisement. Now if you don’t have anything further we need to get to our briefing before shift change.”

 

“Ahhhhh there is one other thing. Would it be possible for Franky to go visit Bea? I would go with her of course so her visit wouldn’t be under too much scrutiny.”

 

Vera sigh as she placed her palms on her desk and pushed herself upright. “Seeing the mess we are in right now what’s one more variable? Go ahead and visit. Just let Mr. Jackson know before you go will you?”

 

“Thanks, and Vera…I’m here if you need me.”

 

Vera gave her a curt nod before heading out of the room and down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

As Vera and Bridget entered the staff room all talking ceased leaving a heavy silence in the air. The two women took their place around the table. “Well then let’s get started. As I’m sure you are aware there was an altercation yesterday between Smith and Ferguson. As a result, Smith is in critical condition at Melbourne and Ferguson has been charged with attempted murder. Late last night Ferguson was transported back the Wentworth and is currently in protection. Mr. Stewart will continue to head up her detail along with Miss Miles. Until she is transferred out of our care we need to keep her clear from everyone. She is to have no contact with any inmates or anyone on the outside. Are we clear? It is apparent that somehow she got to someone outside the prison who took care of Jasper for her. The police are looking into the matter. I am confident that they will find some evidence, but until that time we cannot afford any more mistakes people. ” Vera got right down to business.

 

Everyone in the room stayed silent waiting for more information. No one dared to ask the question everyone was wondering…How did Smith get outside the gate?

 

“Miss Westfall has graciously offered to hold two group sessions today as well as one on one sessions. The women are aware that Smith is gone, but they don’t have details. I’ve heard some rumors. After the meeting I will be going to the mess to announce that there was an attack and that Smith is in critical condition at the hospital and to give them the counseling session. Let’s all try to encourage the women to talk to Miss Westfall. We don’t want any more issues. Are we clear?”

 

Hearing a chorus of “Yes, Governor” she continued. “Last night I received an update on Novak. It seems she has woken up from her coma. Today she will have some tests run to see if there is any lingering damage from the drugs. With the events of the past few days I am ordering a REMP. I want all the drugs and weapons in this prison found immediately.”

 

“Governor, we just had a REMP- are you sure you want to do another one so soon?” Mr. Stewart questioned a fine sheen of sweat on his brow. “It may upset the women even more. Maybe we should hold off and let them process everything a day or two aye?”

 

“Mr. Stewart in the last 72 hours we have had an overdose, found $100,000 worth of drugs, had a prisoner get outside the gate and had an attempted murder. It’s time we take some control over the situation and that is going to start by shutting down the drugs and getting as many weapons out of here as we can. Does anyone have a problem with that?” Vera asked making eye contact with everyone in the room. “Good. I have nothing further for you. Please report to your assignments. Miss Westfall I would like you to accompany me to the mess so we can break the news to the women.”

 

“Certainly Governor.”

 

The mess hall held a wary air as the two women stepped in accompanied by another guard. Any conversations that we being had came to an abrupt halt until Proctor spoke up. “Where’s Bea? What was the lock down last night about?”

 

Vera took a deep breath to steel her nerves before replying. “Bea Smith was attacked last night. She is currently in critical condition at Melbourne.”

 

“Is it true the Freak tried to off her?” Boomer’s voice cut through Vera’s carefully worded statement.

 

As Vera started to speak Bridget gently laid a hand on her arm and stepped forward taking the lead on answering the question. “You know we can’t discuss details of other inmate’s situations with you. What we can tell you is that Bea is getting the best care available. We want you to take some time to process your feelings. To help with that we will be having two group sessions available today. One following breakfast at 10 am and one between work detail shifts at 1 pm. If you are more comfortable talking one on one I also have some slots available. It’s important to sort through your feelings ladies. We all want to handle stress in as healthy a way as possible.”

 

“If there are no further questions that will be all.” Vera added wanting to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

 

The room stayed unusually silent as the Governor turned on her heal and exited the door.

 

Bridget took one last look around and said “I hope to see you all at some point today.”


	7. Chapter 7

When Franky got to Legal Relief that morning she found a stack of folders in her inbox. She spent the majority of her morning on the phone running down leads and checking in with different clients. While she tried to apply herself to the tasks at hand her thoughts kept drifting back to the events of the day before.

 

She had come to accept the fact that she was once again in the middle of a cluster fuck, but with that acceptance had come a certain clarity and calmness. Clearly the opportunity to come clean to Gidget about the gun was gone. Franky had decided that for the time being she was going to leave it hidden in the hollowed out book she had placed it in on the bookshelf in Bridget’s bedroom. She had stumbled upon the book by accident one day while she perused the shelves looking for new reading material. When she asked Gidget about it Gidget laughed at the memory of a friend getting it for her to hide all her good jewelry, as if she had any. Franky was fairly certain the Gidget never even picked the book up, or at least she was hoping she didn’t. As for the Freak, that was still a puzzle to be solved. If there was one thing she had learned about Ferguson it was that she always had a plan… and she was nearly always moves ahead everyone else in the game. Franky thought she and Bea had finally caught up to the Freak with the whole Shane thing but it was obvious now that he had either been a distraction (Franky was inclined to say no) or the Freak had a backup plan in place in case Shane didn’t pull through in the end. Franky’s gut said it was the latter option which left her once again with the questions of who was helping her and what is her final goal? Franky had thought that freedom was the focus, but now with the attack on Red she wasn’t so sure. Bea…. What the fuck had happened there? Franky was itchy for answers to that question. She was almost certain that Vinegar Tits had something to do with Red getting involved. I mean how else did she get outside the gate at the same time that Ferguson was getting released. Released without an escort. She found it hard to believe that Miss Bennett would miss the opportunity to parade the Freak out in front of the inmates one last time. Although, maybe she was concerned that with the charges being dropped that Ferguson might well be reinstated as Governor. But that was shit wasn’t it? They couldn’t really do that could they?

 

Blindly Franky groped for her phone finding it under a stack of paperwork. Her fingers flew quickly over the screen as she composed a text to Gidge.

 

“Hey! Any word from Vinegar Tits on if I can see Red tonight?”

 

A few moments later her phone chimed and Gidget’s picture lit up the screen “ **You would think since you were asking for a favor you could forgo that terrible nickname** ” was the reply.

 

“Aye, Miss Bennett then.”

 

“ **Vera must be softening to you. She said it was no problem. How about we meet there at 5:30 after you get out of class?”**

“Sounds good. Any word on Red or how she got outside?”

 

“ **It’s been unusually quiet here. I’ve really only heard questions and speculation.** ”

 

“It had to be Miss Bennett. Mr. Jackson would have never let her out on his own.”

 

“ **We can talk about it later.”**

“You know I’m right Gidge. It had to be.”

 

“ **Franky** ”

“ **We’ll talk later. Have a good afternoon baby.”**

**“XO”**

Franky spent the rest of her work day running searches on Ferguson and all her known associates before packing her things and heading to her afternoon class.

 

Meanwhile at Wentworth…

 

Bridget finished up setting her chair circle as the women started to enter the library. She greeted the women as the entered and told them to find a seat. She was somewhat disappointed to see that there were only a handful of women who decided to attend. Maxine, Doreen, Liz, Sonia, and surprisingly enough Kaz sat looking on expectantly at Bridget.

 

“Well, where should we start today ladies?” Bridget began.

 

“I think we all are looking for some answers Miss Westfall” began Liz as the door flew open and Boomer came flying into the room.

 

“Sorry I’m late. Got caught up in the laundry.”

 

“It’s alright Sue.” Miss Westfall said. “Liz, I wish I had details for you, but I don’t.”

 

“Aw, come Miss Westfall” Boomer grumbled “you have to know something.”

 

“I know you guys think I ‘m a screw, but I’m not. What I know is what you know. There was an altercation between Bea Smith and Ferguson. Somehow Ferguson got a weapon and Bea was stabbed multiple times. She is listed in critical condition and in a coma. We did get one piece of good news- her brain activity is showing as increased from last night.”

 

“That’s a good sign right? Do you think she is going to be ok” Doreen questioned softly?

 

“I’m just a psychologist. I don’t have the medical knowledge to hazard any sort of a guess. I’m sorry Doreen.”

 

“How did Ferguson get to Smith” Proctor questioned with her arms drawn across her chest.

 

“As if you care” Boomer yelled.

 

“I care any time one of the women here is hurt.” Proctor said evenly.

 

“It does seem strange that they were together.” Liz chimed in.

 

Bridget held up her hands showing her palms to the women. “I agree with you. It is odd. I don’t have any details about how it happened but I know the Governor is looking into it.”

Maxine wiped away a few tears that had started to trickle down her cheek. “Bea set it up. I’m sure of it. She went looking for Ferguson. I don’t know what she wanted the outcome to be but I know Bea and she was hurt and angry…she wanted Ferguson.”

 

Bridget looked intently at Maxine “Why was she hurt and angry?”

 

Maxine looked surprised “Because of Allie. I’ve never heard her sound so…broken”

 

“What do you mean because of Allie? Allie’s fine right? That’s what Bea found out yesterday yeah?” Proctor shouted.

 

“No…” Maxine trailed off. “That’s now what she found out. The doctors said…. they said she was not going to wake up”

 

“What?! But Bea… she made me think Allie was ok!!!” Proctor stood up, “You mean to tell me Allie is gone?”

 

Maxine looked at Bridget with a deer in headlights expression.

 

“Ok, let’s take a step back and breath Kaz. I haven’t heard anything about Miss Novak and I’m surprised that Bea had either. Let me see if I can find some information out for you.” Bridget tried to calm the inmate. “Until then I want you to all work on understanding your feelings. A great release for stress is to utilize belly breathing. Journaling is another good strategy. I want you each to take care of yourselves and each other right now. As soon as I have any information I will let you know.”

 

At that the women started to exited the room, each lost in their own thoughts and feelings.

 

“Maxine” Bridget called.

 

Maxine turned around slowly. She realized she had let it slip that she and Bea had knowledge about Allie.

 

“How did Bea find anything out about Allie Novak’s condition?” Bridget gently questioned.

 

“I would rather not say.”

 

“Look, I’m not trying to get anyone in trouble here. But if I am to help the women I need some information.”

 

Maxine stared pleadingly at Bridget. “I can’t lag. With Bea out of commission and me being so weak from chemo I can’t protect myself. What I can tell you is Bea had good reason to think that Allie would never be returning to Wentworth.

 

“Alright then, I understand. Maxine, if you are ever feeling unsafe you know Miss Bennett would put you in protection right?”

 

“I know…If I wanted to die on my own I would have never agreed to treatment though.”

 

“Yes, of course. You want to be with your family and your unit has become that haven’t they?” Bridget said kindly.

 

“More than I ever expected. Now with Bea…I just don’t know what will happen. Please let me know if you hear anything.” With that Maxine turned and headed to her unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this just because I needed a Fridget fix. I intended it to be really just some smut and then to move on. However, it's take on a life of it's own lol. Hope you are enjoying. Not sure where we are going on this ride but it's bound to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Bridget knocked on Vera’s door…hearing a muffled “Come in” she pushed the door open to find Vera will her head resting against the window looking out in to the yard.

 

“Ah Vera, I just finished up with group and…well, I think we should talk about Bea and what happened.”

 

“Did one of the women see something?”

 

“No. But there is a theory floating around. I’m not sure how much merit is has.”

 

“What’s the theory?”

 

“You know I can’t share anything that a client tells me. It’s privileged.”

 

Vera sighed and turned around to face Bridget. “How can I answer if it has any merit if you can’t tell me what the theory is?”

 

“I suppose you could fill me in on what happened.”

 

Brown eyes met blue and held as Vera maintained her silence about the events.

 

Sitting down in one of the two chairs facing the Governor’s desk said “I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me.”

 

Again she was met with silence.

 

“Let’s talk about a hypothetical situation, yeah?”

 

Vera gave a short nod.

 

“Alright… In this scenario there are two prisoners. One who is being released even though everyone involved knows she shouldn’t ever see the outside again. While the other has a life sentence, is a known protector of the women, and thinks she has just lost the only person she has ever been in love with.”

 

“Why would prisoner two think that?”

 

“It’s a hypothetical I don’t know. Why would she? We can come back to that. Now let’s say that prisoner two in that rash state of mind goes to a prison staff member. She presents a possible solution to the problem of prisoner one getting out. Hypothetically speaking, would prisoner two be able to talk a staff member into momentarily letting her out of the prison?”

 

At Bridget’s scenario Vera started pacing back and forth in front of the windows in her office. She rubbed her face pensively before answering. “I think that given the situation that could possibly happen.”

 

“Oh Vera…”

 

“And if that hypothetically happened the staff would be up stuffed up right about now.

 

“Yeah, they would be. But it’s nothing we can’t deal with. Especially if the prisoner has been known to find creative solutions that have gotten her outside the prison gates, as well as gates inside the prison multiple times before…and the prisoner has also been known to be able to keep her mouth shut.”

 

At that the pacing stopped. “I hadn’t thought of that. So you think there’s hope then?”

 

“There’s always hope Vera. Just ask Franky.” Bridget replied with a wink. “Let’s just take it a step at a time. The first step is finding out more about Bea’s situation. Have you heard anything more about her condition?”

 

“Not since the morning update.”

 

“I’m supposed to meet Franky in a bit. I’ll let you know more if I find anything out. Why don’t you head home early and try to get some rest?”

 

“I suppose my paperwork could wait.”

 

“Absolutely it can. You have to take care of yourself before you can take care of anything or anyone else. Plus, by tomorrow you may have some good news to put into the report.” Bridget said as she headed for the door.

 

“Miss Westfall…thank you.”

 

“It’s Bridget” came the simple reply with a smile as the blonde turned and walked out.

 

A few hours later Franky was sitting on a bench outside the Royal Melbourne Hospital her face tilted toward the sun enjoying the feel of it against her skin. She had found, since being released from Wentworth, that she often times liked to as the expression went “stop and smell the roses” and savor her freedom. The simple things were the ones she missed most during her time on the inside. Being able to cook a nice meal using fresh ingredients, privacy in the shower- with hot water, fresh flowers, taking a run outside in the park just all the little things in life. “Of course being with Gidget has made everything seem even better, more intense” Franky thought as she soaked up the sun. Hearing the sound of heels on pavement in a cadence that she would know anywhere she turned her head and smiled at the older blonde walking toward her letting her eyes scan up from Gidget’s sexy black chunky heels, to slim legged pants, then up to the small firm breasts she knew were under her blue button down, and on to that brilliant smile before making eye contact. As Bridget got closer Franky felt her smile getting wider until she cheekily asked “Do you come here often?”

 

Gidget laughed, a sound Franky loved to hear, and replied “If you think that line is getting you anywhere you are sadly mistaken.”

 

Franky chuckled standing up to give Gidget a quick kiss before grabbing her hand. “Let’s go get this over with.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t know how she will look.”

 

“I have to Gidge, Red deserves to have someone who cares look in on her yeah?”

 

Bridget tugged on Franky’s hand, pulling the brunette back to her and kissed her soundly. “You’re such a softy under that hard exterior Franky Doyle.”

 

“You like that eh?”

 

“It’s one of the many things I love about you Franky.”

 

“You got tickets on me Gidge?”

 

“Well I don’t have them on myself” Bridget laughed.

 

“Let’s go see Red and you can tell her all my good qualities. I’m sure that will wake her right up.” Franky joked as the two women headed inside.


	9. Chapter 9

“Good evening ladies” Will Jackson called as the couple neared the door to Bea’s room.

 

“How’s Red Mr. Jackson?” Franky inquired.

 

“The doctors are cautiously optimistic. Her brain pattern is showing as fully working. They were able to remove the respirator this afternoon so she is breathing on her own.”

 

“That all sounds like good news to me.” Bridget said.

 

“So when’s she going to wake up?” was Franky’s next question.

 

“The doctors said that she body is keeping her asleep to let her heal and she will wake up when she is ready. Even once she wakes up it is likely she could go back under. She’s been through a terrible trauma…. I’m not sure how she survived.” Will let the emotions he was feeling creep out on his face showing the women just how much the whole situation has affected him.

 

“Red’s a fighter, yea? She isn’t going to let the Freak win. Plus, she had you Mr. Jackson. From what I hear if you hadn’t opened up a vein to her after the attack she wouldn’t be here. Just think now you guys are blood family…I’m sure the Wentworth rumor mill will have a field day with that one!”

 

“Since when did you get to be so insightful Doyle?”

 

“I dunno Mr. J. A wise woman once told me I was all anger and hope. Maybe getting out has let more of the hope part come through. Looks good on me hey?” was Franky’s cheeky reply.

 

“Indeed it does Doyle. I’m glad things are going well for you.”

 

“Franky, we should probably head in and leave Mr. Jackson to it.” Bridget intoned.

 

“Alright then Gidge let’s do it.”

 

“It was good seeing you again Franky. I’m proud of you.” Will stuck his hand out for Franky to shake. Franky looked from his hand to his face and back again before a wide smile broke out on her face. She took his hand and enthusiastically shook it causing him to chuckle. Releasing Franky’s hand Will turned to Bridget. “See you at work.”

 

The two women quietly opened the door and walked inside. At the sight of Smith laying on the bed Franky felt her smile drop from her face. Bea lay on the bed hooked to machines looking frail and fragile. Her normally creamy complexion was a ghostly pale, her lips almost translucent. Her once fire engine red hair showed none of the usual luster and curl it normally had and was instead plastered to her head, lying limply on the pillow.

 

“Red…” Franky let the nick name escape her lips as she stepped up to the bed and took the other women’s hand. She turned to Bridget “Can she hear me?”

 

“Some scientists say yes. You should talk to her Franky.”

 

Franky turned back to Bea. “Ay, Red what the fuck were you thinking?”

 

“Franky…” Bridget trailed off. That wasn’t the opening she expected to hear, but she guessed she should have.

 

“I’m serious Red. What were you thinking? If you are gone who is going to protect the women? And what about your new chicky you were telling me about?”

 

At that Bridget thought back to her conversation with Maxine. The more she thought about what the inmate had said she more inclined she was to agree with her. Bea had thought Allie wasn’t coming back. Bridget had seen how happy Bea was since finding Allie. There was no way she would voluntarily leave her. Of course Franky didn’t know that.

 

“I swear to God Red, if you were awake now I’d kick your arse for scaring us like this.”

 

“Like you kicked it before?” Came a raspy reply from the bed.

 

Franky gasped “Red?”

 

Bridget hurried to the bed “Bea, are you awake?”

 

“How can anyone sleep with this one yakking away?”

 

“Red!” Franky laughed and leaned down placing a cautious and awkward hug on the woman.

 

“I’m so glad to see you awake Bea. I’m going to step outside and find a doctor and give Miss Bennett a call.” Bridget slipped out of the room dialing her phone.

 

“The Freak?” Bea questioned closing her eyes as if keep them open took too much energy.

 

“Was rebooked on an attempted murder charge.”

 

“Good.”

 

“What the fuck was that Red? How did you get outside the gate? Why would you do that?”

 

“It doesn’t matter…nothing matters anymore.”

 

“That’s bull shit Red and you know it. Since when do you have a death wish?”

 

Bea’s eyes welled up with tears at the memory of her phone call. “Since I had to say good bye to Allie” she whispered.

“For fuck’s sake Red, what do you mean say goodbye? How have you even talked to her since the hot shot?”

 

“Miss Miles…She and Maxine talked to the doctor. She isn’t going to wake up.”

 

At that moment the door popped open and in paraded what seemed to be an endless stream of doctors and nurses. Bridget was the last one through the door.

 

“Ladies, I’m afraid we are going to have to cut your visit short. We need to see the patient and run some additional tests.” The doctor said apologetically.

 

“Red” Franky said “This conversation isn’t over. With or without her though, the women need you. So you rest up so you can take care of our family.”

 

Bea squeezed her eyes shut to keep more tears from falling and looked away.

 

Once they were in the elevator Franky turned to Bridget. “Why didn’t you tell me Allie had died? Would have been nice to know before putting my foot into my mouth with Red!”

 

Bridget looked at Franky before replying evenly “I just learned today that she thought that. It was in a session so legally I couldn’t tell you- “

 

Franky cut her off, “Fuck that Gidge I’m your partner! I’m not going to tell anyone what we talk about. Give me a little credit hey? I’m not the one who has broken trust in this relationship.” Franky’s anger was bubbling at the surface, but she wasn’t sure what she was more angry about. The fact that Bridget clearly didn’t trust her and was hiding behind “confidentiality” or that the Freak had ruined another life or some other factor.

 

“Really Franky, for someone who has worked so hard to overcome her past you seem to bring it up a lot when it’s convenient.”

 

“For someone who makes people share for a living you seem to have a hard time sharing with your partner.” Franky huffed.

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened signaling their arrival at the ground floor. Franky stared at Bridget waiting to hear her reply. Bridget flexed her jaw, the only sign of anything other than her being calm, cool and collected before breaking eye contact and walking out. Franky stared at her in shock before following her out. 

 

“Gidge” Franky called. Bridget kept walking. “Gidget!” A little louder…again Bridget kept walking. Bridget was just getting into her car when Franky caught up with her and grabbed the door. “Dammit Gidget are you really just going to leave?”

 

Bridget took a deep breath and released it before replying. “I’m just processing all the shit you just threw at me. How do you expect me to react after that?” Her face was red with her own anger and her eyes held a hardness to them that Franky had never seen before. It was then that she realized in all their time together she had never seen Bridget anything but composed. Even after Vera found out about the two of them and they fought about Franky moving out Bridget had stayed calm even when Franky had lashed out.

 

“That you could even think I don’t trust you blows my mind. I have put everything on the line for you, for us. Every day I wake up knowing that today could be the day I lose my license due to my breach of ethics… my ethics Franky! We both know I crossed a line at Wentworth, and I’m still crossing it by being with you before the two-year separation of you being my client mandate is met. If I didn’t trust you, we wouldn’t even be here. So for you to insinuate that I don’t trust you, yeah it pisses me off. I planned to tell you about Bea thinking Allie had died today, I was going to breach my ethics yet again, but I didn’t have a chance before we went in. How was I to know she would wake up?” Bridget cried as she smacked her hand on the top of the car.

 

“Gidge, I…”

 

“No, just don’t ok. I’m going to go.” With that Bridget pulled the car door closed behind her and fired the Porsche up. Franky took a step back and Bridget pulled away from the curb. Franky watched her tail lights disappear before turning and walking to her car.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Arriving home Bridget checked her mail before heading inside. She dropped her keys in the dish by the door and set her briefcase down before rubbing her neck. Hearing her phone ring she looked down to see Franky’s name and picture on the display. Sighing she silenced her phone, set it on the table and walked back to her bed room. She entered her bathroom and washed the day from her face frowning at the creases around her eyes. She removed her clothes and placed them in the hamper before sliding into her robe. Refusing to let her mind think about Franky she walked into the kitchen, poured a glass of wine and took both her glass and the bottle outside. She set them down on the patio table before opening the cover to her hot tub. She slipped out of her robe and hung it next to the towel already hanging on the hook, picked up her wine and stepped into the jacuzzi. She let her body sink into the hot water, placed the wine glass and bottle on the edge of the tub and laid her head back feeling the tension of her argument with Franky start to drift away. As she relaxed she unpacked her feelings about their disagreement. “I should have handled things better.” She thought to herself. She let her mind wander to the phone call she had with Vera while Franky had talked to Bea.

 

“G’day Vera, it’s Bridget.”

 

“How did the visit go?”

 

“That’s actually why I’m calling. Bea just woke up.”

 

“Smith’s awake?!” Vera exclaimed

 

“Franky was talking to her and she answered. She is groggy but awake. I just let the doctors know.”

 

“That’s wonderful news…Has she…What’s she saying?”

 

“She was giving Franky a hard time when I stepped outside. I don’t think you have anything to worry about Vera.”

 

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Vera replied. “You are probably right. But I can’t help but to worry.”

 

“Yeah, I understand.”

 

“Is Mr. Jackson still there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Please let him know that no one outside of the hospital staff is to see Smith before I get there.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Good night, Bridget.”

 

“Good night.”

 

I wonder how Vera’s conversation with Bea went. Hopefully the two women were able to strike an agreement about the incident and what happened. While Vera sometimes let herself become overwhelmed Bridget truly believed that she was going to be a great Governor. She cared about the women and the staff. She had years of experience and was coming out of her shell. She just needed to have a strong support system to help her along the way.

 

Even though Bridget was lost in her thoughts she was aware enough of her surroundings to hear the car door slam and someone knocking at her door. After knocking multiple times and being ignored she heard the visitor walk down the path to the fence gate and the gate open and close. She didn’t move a muscle knowing there was only one person who would be calling at this time of night. She heard Franky stop walking and felt the weight of her stare. Still not moving and keeping her eyes closed she waited. After a few silent minutes Franky broke the ice.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I jumped to conclusions. Red caught me off guard and I handled it badly.”

 

“Mhm…”

 

“Gidge, please…”

 

Hearing the pleading in Franky’s voice Bridget opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to look at her. The moonlight provided a backlight behind her making her seem almost angelic. She held a bouquet of flowers in her hand and had an apprehensive look on her face.

 

“I think it’s very obvious we have some underlying issues in our relationship, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“Naw, Gidge. I was hurt and frustrated and it made me question things that I shouldn’t have.

 

Bridget closed her eyes again and let her head fall back. “But you did Franky. Without even giving me a chance to explain to you what happened you questioned our relationship and my feelings for you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Do you have any idea how that felt? To hear you say I don’t trust you…to assume I would belittle what we have. You aren’t just some fuck for me Franky. You never have been.”

 

“I know.” Bridget heard the rustling of clothes followed by Franky stepping into the bubbling water. Franky sat across from Bridget in the heated pool of water. She slid her legs out and let them lean against Bridget’s. Seeing no resistance to the contact she found her confidence and continued. “What I said to you, it wasn’t fair. And even as I said it I knew it wasn’t true. I was hurt and angry and I let my anger see something that wasn’t there. Even as I was saying it I wasn’t sure why I was mad. I know now that I was caught off guard by what Red said and I was looking for someone to blame. You were the closest target.” Getting no reply, she continued “and yeah, I know the situation you are in being with me. I guess sometimes it’s easy to forget because I’ve never had anyone go out on a limb for me. It’s still hard to believe that you think I’m worth that risk.”

 

“I’m not the only one out on a limb Franky. If the parole board finds out your parole will be rescinded…and if the relationship between us is something so unsteady that one conversation has you questioning it maybe, we shouldn’t be putting ourselves at risk.”

 

“You’re worth the risk…We are worth the risk.” Franky replied with conviction. “This relationship, you…it’s the best thing that has ever happened to me Gidget. I can’t imagine my life without you and I don’t want to. I know I stuffed it up and I’m sorry. But I don’t want you to question our relationship over something stupid that never should have happened. I know I messed up- I let my anger win today, but I’m trying. I’m still new at the whole thinking before I speak and talking out how I’m feeling thing, but I’m trying Gidge.” As she spoke she slid around to sit next to Bridget.

 

The two women sat in silence thinking over the events of the day. Franky chewed on her bottom lip before find the courage to softly ask “Do you love me Gidget?” Her voice was barely a whisper. Bridget wasn’t certain she had actually heard Franky and not just imagined it until she turned her head to meet Franky’s stare. Blue eyes locked on green ones that were filled with hope and nervousness. Bridget had never felt that Franky was ready to hear the words so she had refrained from saying them. She knew how big of a step it was for Franky to ask and want to know the truth. This was different from when she asked in the kitchen. That was the shock at hearing Bridget’s confession…and not knowing if Bridget truly wanted her or just her body asking. This time Franky had her heart on her sleeve figuratively speaking. Bridget knew her answer would change the course of their relationship, yet she also knew that Franky needed to hear the answer.

 

“Yes.”

 

Hearing the answer, she light up like a kid at Christmas. She raised her hands from the water and cupped Bridget’s face kissing her thoroughly. When they broke apart she rested her head against Bridget’s.

 

“You didn’t know that?” Bridget asked.

 

“I knew, but I wanted you to tell me. No one has said that to me and meant it before. Well not since before my dad left. I love you Gidget, and it scares me. But there is nowhere else I would rather be and no one else I would rather be with than you.” Franky brought their lips together again kissing Bridget hungrily.

 

Bridget let herself get lost in the kiss before biting down on Franky’s bottom lip, hard…hard enough for Franky to let out a yelp as Bridget murmured “I’m still mad at you.”

 

“I know, but you’re also in love with me so I’m going to kiss you anyway” came the reply as Franky kissed her again.

 

Bridget wrapped her hand around Franky’s neck and pulled her closer before reaching her other hand out to find Franky’s hip. Pressing her fingers in to the back of Franky’s hip she pulled the taller woman over to her lap. Franky eagerly complied deepening the kiss and letting out a groan of arousal as Bridget pulled Franky’s core closer to her. Bridget moved a hand to Franky’s breast roughly palming it as their tongues stroked each other. Breaking the kiss she moved her mouth to Franky’s breast and immediately latched onto her hard nipple tugging it between her teeth. She heard a sharp gasp and then a low moan as she let her tongue bath over the nub. She alternated between bites and licks lavishing attention what she knew was a very sensitive area for Franky. Feeling Franky start to grind her hips she braced her hand against her hips stilling her, saying “No.”

 

Bridget then proceed to attack Franky’s other breast while holding her hips in place. Feeling Franky reaching for her clit she grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides again saying, “No.” This time however, she waited until Franky made eye contact. She let Franky see the desire in her eyes along with hearing the firmness of the command. Seeing in Franky’s eyes that she understood what Bridget expect Bridget took her right hand from Franky’s hip and slid it down their torso’s and into her own swollen folds. Finding her clit she rubbed back and forth before making small circles making sure she let the back of her hand graze Franky’s mound with each pass. A satisfied sound passed her lips as she let her head fall back against the tub yet again. Picking up her pace her hips started to roll in sync with the ministrations of her hand. Hearing Franky whimper she lifted her head and opened her eyes. Franky sat still but begged Bridget with her eyes to let her join in. “Kiss me” was all Bridget had to say for Franky to crush their lips together. Mindful that Bridget only gave her permission to kiss her Frankly wisely kept her hands to herself and her hips still, bracing her hands on the tub behind Bridget. Seconds later Franky was swallowing Bridget’s cries as she came. Bridget continued to kiss Franky as her body came down from its high. She ran her hands down Franky’s back and firmly grabbed her ass before standing up with Franky still wrapped around her waist. The hot tub was really the only time Bridget had a chance to have Franky in this position given their height difference and she planned to take advantage. Taking a few steps forward she walked them toward the ledge she had built up to make a sort of shelf next to the Jacuzzi. Ever since the first time Franky had seen it she had had her suspicions of why the blonde had it built. Bridget had always brushed it off as having somewhere to set her things while she relaxed but a part of her had always imagined having Franky on it. She pushed Franky’s hips away forcing her to back on the seat. She took an additional step and felt Franky’s back come to rest on the shelf. “Sit up here” she commanded as she helped to lift the brunette up onto the ledge.

 

“I knew it” thought Franky as she followed Gidget’s command and sat on the ledge. Her torso was out of the water with her feet hanging into it. Gidget was on her knees on the seat of the Jacuzzi between Franky’s legs. Franky looked at Gidget with hooded eyes waiting for the next command.

“Spread your legs.” Franky spread them as far as she could.

 

 “Lean back on your hands.” Franky placed her hands on the ledge behind her feeling her back arch automatically and her head fall back.

 

Bridget took in the display before her. Franky looked beautiful and sexy spread out and waiting for her. Bridget ran her hands over Franky’s muscular thighs before leaning down to kiss them. She ran her tongue down from Franky’s knee to the crease of her hip before running it across her abdomen and repeating the motion on the other side. She placed rough kisses on the inside of Franky’s left thigh then the right. She reached a hand behind her grabbing a handful of hot water that she poured on Franky’s stomach as she bit down on the sensitive skin near the junction of Franky leg and torso. Franky moaned at the contact and her hips jerked forward. Bridget could see how turned on Franky was as her center was spread in front of her glistening in the night. She brought her mouth to Franky’s core and let her lips hover over Franky.

 

“Look at me Franky.”

 

Franky lifted her head. Bridget’s normally crystal blue eyes were dark with desire.

 

“Is there something you want me to do?” Bridget asked.

 

At that point Franky was so excited she couldn’t deny her if she had wanted to, which she didn’t.

 

“Make love to me Gidge. Fuck me with your tongue.”

 

Hearing the words Bridget buried her face between Franky’s thighs. She ran her tongue the length of her, teasing her clit before running her tongue back down and thrusting it into Franky’s opening. Over and over Bridget plunged in and out of Franky as she used her hand to stimulate Franky’s clit. Each time Franky would near the edge Bridget would hold her there.

 

Finally, Franky couldn’t take the sweet torment any longer and begged for release. “Let me cum Gidge. Please let me cum.”

 

Hearing Franky beg for release Bridget moved her mouth to Franky’s clit. She replaced her tongue with her fingers fucking Franky in time with the flicks of her tongue against her clit. Franky could feel her orgasm building. She wrapped a hand around Bridget’s hair and pulled tight as she bucked against the talented mouth. As she came she called out Gidget’s name along with a string of profanity. Bridget sucked her clit through her entire climax drawing it out as much as she could. Sensing her lover’s body getting close again she released her clit and fucked Franky harder with her fingers curling them up to hit her G spot with each thrust. As she fucked her she started to pepper Franky with questions making the women concentrate.

 

“Are you going to doubt my loyalty again?”

 

A gasp “No.”

 

“Are you going to doubt that I trust you?”

 

“No”

 

“Who loves you?”

 

“You do” Franky cried as she crest again. This time Bridget removed her hand and wrapped her arms around Franky who was experiencing the after shocks of her orgasm. She stood up on the bench of the hot tub and kissed Franky before saying “I love you” against Franky’s lips.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Bridget woke up to Franky pressed against her back. She could feel the warmth radiating from Franky’s body onto hers and Franky’s hand possessively cupped her breast. She laid in the comfort of Franky’s arms and reflected on the night before. The women had laid together in the dark and talked more about the day, unpacked their feelings, and had come to an understanding about their relationship or at least Bridget hoped they had. Because when it came right down to it she loved Franky and wanted their relationship to work. She saw them as equals and if they were to have a future together Franky had to realize they were equals as well. The psychologist in her believed that Franky used their past as a defense mechanism that in time would go away, but the woman in love part of her nursed some underlying fear that Franky would always see a power difference between the two of them no matter how much time had passed.

 

“Way too early for such deep thoughts, Gidge” Franky murmured against Bridget’s bare shoulder as she placed gentle kisses on it.

 

“How do you know what I’m thinking about? Are you a mind reader now?” Bridget laughed.

 

“I’m a body reader. One who specializes in the language of Gidget. And I can read that you are far too tense. You know what that means?” Franky asked as she started running her hands over Bridget’s body.

 

“Why don’t you tell me, yeah?”

 

“It means it is my job to help you relax so you can start your day off right.” As she spoke she braced Bridget’s body with a hand on her stomach and rolled onto her back bringing Bridget with her. Franky loved feeling Bridget’s weight pressed against her. She slid her hand back down Bridget’s body to the apex of her thighs and parted her folds. She started drawing small circles around Bridget’s clit delighting in the wetness she already felt. Feeling Bridget starting to rock her hips, pressing her butt against Franky’s clit at the same time, she let out a low moan and sat them both up. She ran her tongue over the sensitive skin of Bridget’s neck before nibbling on her earlobe. Feeling that Bridget was getting close she stilled her hand and cupped Bridget’s breasts. “I want to make love to you properly Gidge.”

 

Bridget turned her head and captured Franky’s lips in a searing kiss. As their lips parted Bridget replied, “I want that too Franky.” Turning around to face her Bridget cupped Franky’s face and kissed her again. Franky ran her hands up Bridget’s back before placing her hands on her shoulders and gently pressing her back onto the bed. As she settled into the bed Franky dropped her weight on top of the older woman. They kissed for what seemed like hours letting their hands run all over each other. Franky broke the kiss and pulled away finding Bridget’s eyes. She ran a finger from temple to cheek and then across Bridget’s lips as the sunlight played over her features.

 

“You’re beautiful Gidget.”

 

“I love you, Franky.”

 

Hearing the words Franky placed another kiss on Bridget’s swollen lips and then ran her hand down between their bodies spreading her legs as she did. Reaching between them she parted Bridget, exposing her clit before settling her own body on Bridget. Bridget let out a throaty moan at the contact. Franky then moved her hand to open herself up so their centers were touching and started slowly thrusting. Bridget gripped Franky’s waist increasing the pressure loving the feel of Franky’s wetness melding with her own. Bridget’s hips lifted to meet Franky’s thrusts allowing their sensitive nubs to rub against each other.

 

“God Franky…You feel amazing.”

 

Blue eyes bore into green and the two woman rocked in time together revealing in the sensations of each other. Their eyes spoke of the love and commitment between them. As their movements became more frantic Franky spoke “Cum with me Gidge.” Seconds later both women were crying out and holding on to the other as they peaked. Franky collapsed on Bridget and then rolled off to the side of her. She brushed a strand of hair off Bridget’s face and placed a kiss on her fore head before speaking. “I love you too, Bridget.”

 

While the two women laid and basked in their love for each other Joan Ferguson sat in her protection cell staring at the wall, her mind whirling as her finger tapped on her forehead. “Think, think, think, think, think, think, think.”

 

Hearing footsteps she turned to the door way and Mr. Stewart entered with her breakfast.

 

“Good morning Joan.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Here’s your brekkie. Eat up and I’ll get you to the showers.”

 

“I trust our arrangement took care of your….problem?”

 

Mr. Stewart looked around uncomfortably. “Yeah, it did. But it can’t happen again. Vera is breathing down my neck.”

 

“You know how to handle Vera, Mr. Stewart. It was one of the first lessons I taught you. Our arrangement ends when I say it does. Your problem has been solved, but mine certainly has not.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I need to see my God son Shane.”

 

“I’ve been told you can’t have any visitors.”

 

“That would be in direct violation of my rights.”

 

“Governor’s orders.”

 

“Then change her mind.”

 

Sweating now, Jake wiped his brow. “I’ll see what I can work out.”

 

“Mr. Stewart…don’t let me down.”


	12. Chapter 12

 

Vera strode into Wentworth holding her head high. She was feeling much more confident after her conversation with Bea Smith the night before. Smith had assured to Governor that she had no plans to reveal their arrangement to anyone. In fact, once she had finished questioning Vera about Allie Novak, Bea seemed much more inclined to do and say whatever needed to be done to keep both of them from being under more scrutiny. “Maybe there was something to that rumor Bridget heard after all.” Vera thought. Nonetheless, the women had come up with an acceptable story and Vera was due to have a press conference that day releasing the status of Smith which should ease the pressure from the board. She was looking forward to the prison returning to a semblance of normalcy.

 

The only lingering issue to deal with was that of Joan Ferguson. Vera wanted to woman out of Wentworth immediately. She was going to approach Channing today about having her transferred to Walford when Smith was released from the hospital. After all, it would make sense that after everything that had happened with Ferguson at Wentworth that they try to find another location for her to be housed. With her plan in mind she entered her office and looked out into the exercise yard with a smile on her face. Hearing a knock on her door she turned. Jake Stewart stood in the door way looking handsome in his uniform.

 

“Mr. Stewart” Vera motioned him in, a wide smile on her face. Since their night together she couldn’t seem to get enough of her employee, try as she might to keep things professional.

 

“Ah Vera…”

 

“Don’t you want to shut the door?”

 

“I wish it were that sort of visit. Reckon it would be a lot more pleasurable than this one is going to be.”

 

“Oh, I see. Alright then, what is it?” Vera asked.

 

“It’s prisoner Ferguson, Vera. She wants to be allowed to see visitors. She claims that by keeping her from having visitors we are in violation of her rights.”

 

“Absolutely not!”

 

“Vera, she may be right. We need to tread carefully. If we want the charges to stick this time we need to show we are doing everything by the book.”

 

“We did everything by the book last time and look what happened. She still managed to get rid of Jesper. You know that was a hit.”

 

“Might I make a suggestion?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“At Walford, when a prisoner such as Ferguson had visitors we would monitor the room. Then they felt like their rights weren’t infringed upon and we had information if they were planning anything.”

 

“She’s too smart to get caught like that. Who does she want to see?”

 

“Her God son Shane. He visited a few times before. Young kid.”

 

“I see.” Vera mused pressing her fingers to her lips.

 

A knock on the door interrupted them as Vera called for the visitor to come in.

 

“Good morning Vera” Bridget said pleasantly. “Mr. Stewart.”

 

“I should be getting back to my post. I’ll leave you ladies to it. Ms. Bennett, please let me know how you would like to proceed.” With that Jake left the room and hurried back to the protection unit.

 

“How did your visit with Bea go last night?” Bridget inquired of the Governor tilting her head slightly to show she was very interested in the conversation.

 

“It went well. You were right about Smith on all accounts. She was very relieved to hear that Novak is awake.”

 

“And have we straightened out how she got outside the gate?”

 

“It would appear that the gate wasn’t properly latched. Smith took the opportunity to make sure no other prisoners had noticed. When she got outside Ferguson was waiting for her. The rest is as we say, history. We’ve replaced the faulty part and there should be no further incidents.”

 

“Glad to know it was all sorted out.”

 

“There will be a press conference at noon…Can you attend?”

 

“Of course, I’ll be there., but Vera…” Bridget said gently “you don’t need me there. You can do this. You had them eating out of the palm of your hand last time. You’re ready for this, you are.”

 

Vera smiled at her words. She tried to allow herself to be as confident as Bridget was, but she still could hear her mother’s voice in her head telling her she would find a way to screw it up.

Shaking the voice out of her head she changed the subject. “Ferguson is requesting to visit her God son Shane.”

 

“Are you going to let her?”

 

“I don’t want to. But once again we know how convincing she can be. She is claiming we are violating her rights but not allowing her visitors.”

 

“If she is a danger to herself or others those rights are a moot point.”

 

“Is she is danger?”

 

“I don’t know I haven’t spoken to her since well, you know. Do you want me to assess her? If she is lucid, which I’m guessing she is, it will be hard to keep her from having visitors.”

 

Vera looked at Bridget pensively for a moment before answering. “Are you ok with treating her?”

 

Bridget laughed “I would hardly say me having a conversation with her is me treating her, but yea if you need me to I’m open to it. I won’t like it, but it’s my job hey.”

 

“Let’s wait until your last appointment of the day. That way you can keep it short and if she upsets you you’ll be able to head home. I’m sure you’ll have the support you need to handle it there.”

 

“If you’re talking about Franky she has class tonight and then a group study session. I’ll manage though, no worries.”

 

The rest of the morning passed rather uneventfully. Vera handled the press conference very well. She answered questions sticking to the story she and Smith had come up with and the reports seemed satisfied with it. The Board was greatly relieved to hear that the situation had been resolved and congratulated Vera on her handling of it.

 

At lunch Bridget sent Franky a short text. “Hey Spunky, hope you’re having a good day. I’m meeting with Ferguson today. Wish me luck.”

 

Almost immediately her phone lit up with a call from Franky.

 

“Couldn’t resist hearing the sound of my voice hey?” Bridget answered playfully. She knew the reason Franky had called and wanted to bring some levity to the situation.

 

“For fuck’s sake Gidge, why are you meeting with the Freak?”

 

“Relax, Vera asked me to meet with her because Ferguson wants to see Shane.”

 

“Oi, no way Gidget. You can’t let it happen. He needs to be away from her.”

 

“I know, but she is threatening Vera with a violation of rights. So I have to do my job and see if she is a danger to herself or others. It’s the only way to keep her from having visitors.”

 

“Of course she is a danger she’s a fucking psychopath. I don’t want you around her Gidget.”

 

Bridget was silent as she thought back to her last interaction with Ferguson. She hadn’t shared the details with Franky. Hell, for that matter she didn’t know about Bridget what Ferguson was obviously aware of. Bridget still had no idea how Ferguson knew about the rape and was a bit disconcerted by it. She had dealt with her demons and didn’t relish looking back at them.

 

“Gidget, you there?”

 

“I’m here Franky. I have to do this. It’s my job. I don’t like it.”

 

“I have class and group study tonight so I won’t be there to help you deal with the aftermath of that visit. The last time you saw the Freak you were off afterward. I don’t like it Gidge.”

 

“Tell you what, how about if after your study group you come over and we’ll have a night cap and sort through it together?”

 

“3 nights in a row huh Gidge? Trying to get me moved back in are ya?” Franky teased secretly pleased that Bridget wanted her to come over again.

 

“Who ever said I wanted you to move out dear? I’ve gotta go. Love you.”

 

Franky stared at her phone after Bridget disconnected for a moment with a cheeky grin. Bridget had a point. Franky was the one who had said she should move out, Bridget just supported her decision. “I can’t wait to be off parole and able to live where I want, with whom I want” Franky thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Looking at the clock Bridget took a deep breath to cleanse her mind before closing the file sitting on her desk. Glancing down at it and seeing Joan Ferguson’s face staring back at her she flipped the file over before standing up and heading to the door. As she walked down to the protection unit she thought back to the conversation she had the last time she saw Ferguson. It was not one she wanted to repeat. She figured Ferguson would be on her best behavior today, knowing that Bridget was evaluating her to determine if she should have visitors, but Bridget still wanted to be prepared for anything that Ferguson threw at her. Reaching Ferguson’s cell, she steeled her nerves and then had Mr. Stewart let her into the room.

 

“Good afternoon Joan.”

 

“Miss Westfall.”

 

“How are you feeling today?”

 

“How do you think I’m feeling? I’m locked up on my own with no one but Mr. Stewart and occasionally Miss Miles to speak to Miss Westfall. I’m bored. I want to see my God son.”

 

“I can see how someone of your intelligence level would be bored in a situation like this.”

 

“Flattery will not distract me Miss Westfall. I want to be allowed visitors. It is my right. After what happened when I was to be released I would think Miss Bennett would want to tread carefully.”

 

“I was merely making an observation Joan. Why would you think that the Governor would want to tread carefully?”

 

“Miss Westfall, a moment ago you were making observations about my intelligence level. Now you are insulting it.”

 

“I’m asking you a question is all. I’m trying to understand what makes you think that.” Bridget replied evenly.

 

“We both know that the only way Bea Smith got outside the prison gates was if someone inside let her. No one on staff has the backbone to try something so… creative as to send a prisoner out to attack me on their own. So it stands to reason that Miss Bennett played a part in it. I’m sure Smith influenced her but it was up to Vera. I would think she wouldn’t want me to air my suspicions to the board about the situation.”

 

“What makes you think you would be able to talk to the board, Joan? It’s my understanding that the last time you wanted to speak with Mr. Channing he denied your request.”

 

“There was an attempt on my life and a prisoner in critical condition last time. I believe the board would be happy to hear the details about event.”

 

“Bea Smith is no longer in critical condition. She made a statement about what happened. The board is satisfied with her report and has moved on.”

 

Bridget watched the emotion, or rather what little emotion Joan Ferguson was able to display, play across her face. This was clearly the first she had heard about Smith and the board.

 

“Nevertheless, I have a right to see visitors and I intend to use it. Do I seem like I am a threat to anyone?” Ferguson asked raising her hands slightly as if to show she had nothing in them.

 

“I think that if you were a threat to someone we wouldn’t know it until you wanted us to know it.”

 

“Ah Miss Westfall, you are seeing something that simply isn’t there. I haven’t done anything wrong. I defended myself against Smith when she came at me. I was acquitted from any other charges. When I have my day in court they will see this was self-defense and I will be released again. I know you are here evaluating my “sanity.” Clear I am as sane as you…or Franky Doyle. How is Franky? Is she observing her parole?” Ferguson asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

Bridget kept her face impassive. “I wouldn’t know.”

 

“Oh, come now Miss Westfall. Let’s not be coy. We both know you had an inappropriate relationship with Doyle while she was here and have continued it since she was paroled. I wonder how the Board of Psychologists would feel knowing you are in an intimate relationship with a former patient? If I’m not mistaken there is a two year waiting period is there not?”

 

Bridget heard the implied threat. Keeping her eyes locked with Joan’s she responded “As I said, I have no idea what Franky is up to. Our session is over. Have a good day Joan.” With that she knocked on the door to have it unlocked and walked out.

 

“I’ll expect to see Shane tomorrow.” Ferguson called after her.


	14. Chapter 14

Bridget headed straight to Vera’s office after leaving her session with Ferguson.

 

“How did it go with Ferguson?” Vera asked as she poured them each a glass of wine.

 

“I suppose that depends on who’s perspective you are looking from. She’s exhibiting no signs of mental instability or psychosis, but unless she was in the middle of a break down she wouldn’t. She seemed to think she had some power over you due to the situation with Bea. Don’t worry I laid the foundation for her to realize that isn’t the case.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I’m going to have to allow her to see him aren’t I?”

 

“Unfortunately yes.”

 

Rubbing her face in her hands Vera took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. “I want to keep this as by the book as possible. I don’t want her to get off again. I’ll make a call to Shane and see if I can set something up. Is there anything else I should know about your session?”

 

Bridget thought about the implied threat to Franky and her parole. As much as she wanted to vent about the threat to Vera she still struggled to break the patient confidentiality that had been drilled into her head.

 

Sensing the tension rolling off Bridget, Vera spoke again “You don’t owe her anything. Especially after the things she said about you, well about us both really, the last time you saw her. It’s like you said earlier, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on.”

 

“She knows Vera. I don’t know how she does but she knows. I’m starting to think she has someone following us on the outside.”

 

“She knows about…”Vera trailed off and looked around her office as if it might be bugged.

 

“My relationship Vera. She knows things she shouldn’t. She makes comments that are too spot on to just be guesses.”

 

“Have you noticed anyone following you? Or has….”

 

“No, but then if they were good I wouldn’t would I? And in all honesty I haven’t been looking. I just want to enjoy my life with my partner. Is that so much to ask hey?” Bridget smiled wryly and she shook her head. “We have worked so hard…She has worked so hard. I don’t want to see her end back…” Bridget gestured around her.

 

“We aren’t going to let that happen. You both need to start being vigilant about who is around you. Watch your backs when you are out. Maybe speak to your neighbors and tell them to watch for unusual people around your homes.”

 

Bridget let out a sigh. “That means telling… her. I had really hoped not to need to.”

 

“Is that fair to her though? She has a right to know she is on Ferguson’s radar. She needs to be prepared in case something happens.”

 

“Yeah, I know you’re right. It’s just…I don’t want to get her involved you know? I want her to be able to move on as much as possible. This is going to suck her back into this place. I love her Vera, I want to protect her from…well from everything.”

 

Vera cocked her head to the side and looked at Bridget. “I didn’t realize it was quite that serious. Although, I guess I should have given what you are risking to be with her.”

 

“We both are taking risks. Hers is greater than mine when you think about it.”

 

“Yes, you are both at risk. Well then, we just have to figure out a way to keep you safe. Maybe seeing Shane will calm Ferguson down or let her find another target to fixate on.”

 

“Will you monitor her visit?”

 

“Do you think we should?”

 

Bridget thought for a moment “I doubt she will say anything incriminating. She is too smart for that. But maybe we can get an idea for what she is planning.”

 

“Alright I’ll set it up. You should head home and unwind. Are you all right alone tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll have a visitor later. I’ll have some wine and catch up on paperwork until she gets home.”

 

“You’re really in love with her?” Vera questioned.

 

Bridget thought of Franky and her beautiful smile. “Yeah, I really am.”

 

“And she loves you?”

 

“She does.”

 

“I’m happy for you…and her. She’s changed you know. When we had dinner, she was different. Lighter. Less intimidating. You’re good for her.”

 

“We’re good for each other.”

 

“Yes, I can see that. Well then, I really should get on making those arrangements.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Vera. Thanks for the chat, and the drink.”

 

“Good night Bridget.”

 

“Night Vera.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Franky got to Bridget’s house around 8:30 that evening. She had sent a text saying she was on her way and hadn’t gotten a response. She figured Bridget was in the hot tub or showering or something equally benign. However, knowing Bridget had seen the Freak prior to leaving Wentworth Franky did have some anxiety about not hearing back from Bridget.  Entering the house, she called “Honey I’m home” hoping to hear a reply. Not getting one she set her bags down and walked into the living room where she found Bridget asleep on the coach, a glass of wine on the table next to her and a book on her lap. Quietly she walked over the knelt at the couch in beside the sleeping woman. She ran a finger over the lock of hair Bridget always left out of her ponytail that framed her face and gently kissed her forehead. “Wake up beautiful” she whispered softly as she pulled her lips away.

 

Without opening her eyes Bridget reached for Franky. Grasping her hand, she murmured for Franky to lay down with her.

 

“I’ll crush ya Gidge” Franky laughed. “There’s no room for me.”

 

“S’Ok” Bridget replied sleepily ‘I like to feel your weight on me.” She tugged Franky’s hand again and this time Franky acquiesced settling on top of Bridget and laying her head on the older woman’s chest.

 

“How was class, baby?” Bridget asked as she ran her hands back and forth over Franky’s back.

 

“Aw you know. Boring. Reading from a text, taking some notes. We did have a bit of a discussion at the end though so that was good.”

 

“I’m sure you presented your arguments brilliantly.”

 

“Well you know me Gidge- always up for a challenge.”

 

“That you are.”

 

“How did it go with the Freak? You ok?”

“I’m alright Franky. She was manipulative as always, but I managed.”

 

“What strings is she trying to pull now?”

 

Bridget let the question hang for a moment while she continued to rub Franky’s back. “My heart strings.”

 

At her admission Franky raised her hear to look Bridget in the eyes. “She’s said something about me?”

 

Bridget nodded.

 

“Out with it then. Let’s hear it.”

 

“Oh just the same old Franky. Vaguely threatening you to try and get me to do what she wants.”

 

“For fuck’s sake why can’t she just leave me alone?”

 

“You bested her dear. You got out and she is in there now. It can’t sit well with her.”

 

“Yea, well she should have thought of that before she went on her spree of madness! Now she has to face the consequences of her actions.”

 

Bridget laughed at the brunette’s assessment. “That’s true, but I don’t think she sees it that way.”

 

“So what are you going to do?”

 

“I’ve already told Vera that she presents well enough to have visitors.”

 

“Fuck Gidget. I don’t want her around Shane.”

 

“I know spunky, but we have something else we need to look after.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Ourselves.”

 

“What does that mean?” Franky asked.

 

“It means Ferguson knows too much about us.”

 

Franky eyed Bridget warily. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I think she has someone following us.”

 

“What the fuck Bridget!” Frank sat up and ran her hands through her hair. “What’s she done? Why do you think that?”

 

“She knows too much Franky. Every time she has brought you up she knows what’s going on with us. She knew when you were here, and then when you weren’t. Now she is asking if you are fulfilling the terms of your parole. I just think we need to be careful. Vera used the term vigilant I believe.”

 

“You told Vera?”

 

“She’s my friend Franky.”

 

“No, I know that Gidge. I’m just surprised that you talked about your session with her.”

 

“It wasn’t as much about the session as it was about us and a threat being made to us.”

 

“I’m sure Vinegar Tits loved that.”

 

“Franky” Bridget said warningly.

 

Franky laughed before speaking “Have it your way Gidge, Miss Bennet. Anyway she prob hates me more now that you are in danger because of me.”

 

“Franky, do you really think that the only reason Ferguson is targeting me is because of you? Because as I recall it she was unhappy with me before you and I even met.”

 

“Yeah, but if you hadn’t tried to talk to me in the slot you might not have made such an enemy.”

 

“I think we both know that with or without you Ferguson and I were not bound to be friends.”

 

“You’re probably right. I still feel badly that I contributed though hey? I only want what’s best for ya Gidge.”

 

“I know and I love that about you.” Bridget replied sitting up to kiss Franky. “I will do my best to keep myself safe. And I want you to do the same. I would be lost without you… I told Vera we are in love today.”

 

“How did she take the news?” Franky laughed imagining Vera’s shocked expression.

 

“She was surprised we were so serious. She sees how happy I am though, and she recognizes the changes in you.”

“So she approves of me hey?”

 

“I would have to say that yes she has given you her stamp of approval. Well, unless you break my heart. Then she will likely send you back inside.”

 

“It’s a good thing that won’t be happening then isn’t it?” Franky leaned forward to bring their lips together. She slowly and thoroughly kissed Bridget. Resting her forehead against Bridget’s she asked “Did you eat dinner?”

 

“Mmmmm… yea.”

 

“Was it one of those treacherous frozen meals?”

 

Bridget laughed “No, I believe those were all thrown out of my freezer the first night you were here.”

 

“You might of restocked.”

 

“No baby, I didn’t. I picked up some take out on the way home.”

 

“Good. Now that I know you have been fed that means we can concentrate on other needs that should be met.” Franky said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Indeed we can” Bridget agreed wrapping her hand around the back of Franky’s neck and pulling their lips together again.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Vera stood outside of the protection unit and smoothed her skirt as she collected her thoughts. She needed to be at the top of her game to deal with Miss Ferguson and she knew it. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and went in. Stopping outside of Ferguson’s cell she addressed Jake Stewart.

 

“Good morning. How is she doing today?”

 

“G’day Miss Bennett. About the same. Wants to know when she can have visitors.”

 

“Yes, that’s why I’m here as a matter of fact.”

 

As if sensing Vera’s presence Ferguson turned her head and locked her cool brown eyes on Vera’s. “Well then,” Vera said “let’s get this over with.”

 

“I presume you are here about my visit?” Ferguson said as soon as Vera entered the room.

 

“I am.”

“Well out with it Vera, when has it been set up for?”

 

“It hasn’t.”

 

“What do you mean it hasn’t? Did Miss Westfall not deem me to be stable enough for visitors?” Ferguson arched an eyebrow as she asked.

 

“She did. Er... rather she reported that you were fit to see visitors.”

 

“Then what is the hold up?”

 

“It seems that Shane does not wish to visit.”

 

“Impossible! He’s my God son. He has no one else to look after him. No one else to tell him the truth about his mother and his life.”

 

“Be that as it may I spoke with him myself and he declined your invitation.”

 

Ferguson’s eyes blazed with fury as she intensely stared at Vera. “What did you say to him? Exactly.” Ferguson seemed to forget that she was no longer Vera’s boss as she took on her usual commanding tone.

 

“I told him that you had requested a visit and asked if there was a day and time this week he would like to schedule something.”

 

“And he said?”

 

“That he wouldn’t be visiting anymore. He said he needed to focus on getting his community service done and moving forward with his life. I’m sorry Miss Ferguson I did try. If there is someone else, you would like to have added to your list please let Mr. Stewart know.” With that Vera turned and exited the room. She headed out of the protection unit and Stewart followed hoping to get the details of the conversation and a chance at some alone time with Vera before she headed back to her office.

 

In her cell Ferguson continued to stare at the space Vera had just vacated as Vera’s words ran through her mind. “He said wouldn’t be visiting anymore….. He said he needed to focus on getting his community service done and moving forward with his life….” Over and over the words turned in her fragile mind before coming to a stop.

 

“Franky Doyle” Ferguson thought. “She did this. She turned Shane against me.”

 

Her fingers found her forehead and she started to tap a familiar rhythm “Think, think, think, think, think. Plan, plan, plan, plan, plan.” Fixating on the words she worked through the problem of Franky Doyle.

 

Hours into her brooding she came to a conclusion. “Franky Doyle has taken the only link I have to Jiada. The only person I care about…Doyle must pay!”


	17. Chapter 17

At lunch Vera headed to Bridget’s office hoping to catch up with her friend. It had been a crazy day so far and she was looking forward to a moment of relaxation and girl talk. Seeing the door was open she poked her head in.

 

“G’day Bridget.”

 

“Morning Vera”

 

“Afternoon is more like it.”

 

Glancing at her watch Bridget realized Vera was right. It was already 1:00. “You know what they say, time flies.”

 

Sitting in one of the comfy green chairs Vera felt her shoulders relax a little. “How was your evening last night?”

 

“It was nice. Franky came over after her study group and we talked a bit, then watched a movie and pashed like teenagers.” Bridget said with a wide smile and heated cheeks.

 

“I take it everything went ok with your suspicions about Ferguson?”

 

“I let her know if that’s what you are asking. She was surprised and a bit annoyed to say the least. But we both vowed to be more aware and take extra precautions.”

 

“Good. I would hate to see either of you caught up in Ferguson’s mess.”

 

Bridget hesitated before replying “Yea, me too…but it still could happen Vera. If the Parole Board- hell if either the Parole Board or Board of Psychology finds out about us.” Bridget held her hands wide as a sad smile played across her lips and she shook her head.

 

“We will just have to make sure that doesn’t happen then won’t we?”

 

“Let’s hope it’s that simple. How did it go with setting up Ferguson’s visit?”

 

“It’s not happening.”

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“When I called the boy to set it up he said he didn’t want to see her. He said that he wouldn’t be visiting anymore. Said he needed to focus on getting his community service done and moving forward with his life. “

 

“Oh I’m sure that went over swimmingly.”

 

“About as well as could be expected. Ferguson wanted a word for word account of what Shane said before she would let it drop. I am sure she thought I was making it up.”

 

“She does have an us against her mentality so you are probably right.”

 

“I must say I am relieved that he won’t be visiting. The longer we can keep her from contacting anyone outside the prison the safe we all will be.”

 

“Any word on getting her transferred?”

 

“I spoke with Mr. Channing about it and he will be taking it to the Board. I don’t see how they can refuse the request once Smith returns.”

 

“People do strange things Vera. Hopefully this time they will make the right decision and get it sorted quickly. Any plans this evening?”

 

“No, just working late probably.”

 

“How about joining me for dinner and some drinks? Maybe a couple games of pool?”

 

“Ah…would it be just the two of us or would…” Vera trailed off.

 

Bridget chuckled knowing exactly what Vera was getting at. “It’s just us tonight. Franky has plans to go out dancing with some mates from uni.”

 

“It’s not that I mind. It’s just….awkward.”

 

“It’s alright Vera I understand.”

 

“Anyway, that sounds fun. I’m in.”

 

“Great I’ll pick you up at 7 and we can car pool.”

 

“I’ll see you then.” With that Vera headed back to her office to get the rest of her day finished.

 

 

That evening Joan Ferguson rapped her knuckles against the plexi-glass window in her cell and motioned Mr. Stewart into her cell when he turned to look at her. Ferguson wasted no time getting to the point when he walked in.

 

“I have a job for you.”

 

“Like I said I can’t afford to do anything right now. There is a lot of heat from before.”

 

Ferguson’s nostrils flared at the refusal. “One would think that given your last assignment you couldn’t afford not to. Or have you forgotten that you killed a man?”

 

Stewart hung his head knowing she was right. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“To start with I need a cell phone. A burner. Something clean…Something untraceable.”

 

The prison is locked up tight. You get caught with that and Vera will have my head.”

 

“You’re a smart young man. I’m sure you will find a way to pacify Miss Bennet.”

 

“Aye, I’ll see what I can work out” he said turning to leave.

 

“Oh and Mr. Stewart.”

 

“Ya” he answered looking back.

 

“Don’t think this is the last assignment that you will have. I expect you to be ready when I call and not to waste my time asking questions.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Stewart muttered walking out.

 

 

Bridget knocked on Vera’s door at a few minutes til seven. Hearing a muffled “Come in” she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

 

“Hello, I know I’m a few minutes early but I was excited for our girl’s night.”

 

“Just give me a second and I’ll be ready. There’s wine on the counter if you’d like a glass.” was the answer she heard from the back room.

 

Bridget shrugged out of her brown leather jacket and laid it across the arm of the couch before stepping into the kitchen. “You know I never turn down wine” she called opening a cabinet door to grab a glass. Pouring her drink she took a sip and let it swirl on her tongue before swallowing it.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Vera said joining Bridget in the kitchen.

 

“You look marvelous Vera. Men will be fawning all over you tonight.”

 

“I hope not.” Vera said with a small frown.

 

“Why not? Are you seeing someone?”

 

“No. It’s just….”she trailed off.

 

“It’s just what Vera? You’re a wonderful person and you deserve someone who treats you like a queen.”

 

“My mother…well she always thought I was silly for thinking anyone would want to be with me…romantically.”

 

“Oh Vera, I’m sorry. Someone would have to be a fool not to want to be with you romantically or otherwise.” Bridget said reaching out to squeeze her friend’s shoulder.

 

“Is that how it is with Doyle? I mean Franky.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Does she treat you like a queen?”

 

Bridget broke out in a wide smile taking another drink of her wine. “She is surprisingly romantic.”

 

“I realize she is different outside than she was at Wentworth, but it’s just so hard to imagine. Has she always been like that?

 

“I get the impression that our relationship is different than her other ones. Knowing her I would say this is how she has always felt inside, but was never comfortable showing it. Never felt safe enough.”

 

“It sounds as though you have been very good for her.”

 

“It’s not one sided Vera. Franky has been great for me too. I had forgotten that there is more to life than work…and how fun it is to be in love. She helps me put the psychologist on the shelf and to enjoy life again without analyzing everything that happens. “

 

“I suppose someday I’ll find that…right?”

 

“Of course you will Vera. Let’s head to the pub and see what prospects we can find for you.”

Meanwhile at Wentworth

 

“Hey Will” Stewart called as he came in from his break. Will Jackson turned around. “How’s Smith doing?” He asked stepping through the metal detector and waving the other guard off when it beeped from the burner phone he had tucked behind his belt buckle.

 

“She seems to be on the mend. The doctors had her up and moving around. She’s got a lot of recovering to do, but she should come out of it ok.”

 

“That’s good to hear.” Stewart said clapping Will on the shoulder. “I mean you would hate to waste all that blood aye?” He laughed.

 

Will looked down at Jake’s hand that was still resting on his arm. “Right. I’ve got to go fill some reports out. I’ll see you.”

 

“Right-o” Jake said giving will a small salute as he turned and headed to the protection unit.

 

Once he reached his destination and relieved Miss Miles from her post he gave one last scan of the room before pulling open the door and walking into Ferguson’s cell. Pulling the phone from his waistband he tossed it on Ferguson’s bed and walked out shutting the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Joan Ferguson laid on her bed, a small grin playing at the corners of her lips as she fantasized about what was to come. She was far too excited to sleep even though it was nearly 1:30 am. Mr. Stewart had disappeared for a few minutes after giving her the burner phone he smuggled into her cell, giving her just enough time to call in a favor from an old friend. The call was short, she simply put a plan into motion by saying “the chef needs to be dismissed” before ending the call. She hadn’t been on the phone long enough for anyone to be able to trace it if they ever even made the connection. Now all she had to do was wait. Wait for Franky Doyle to get what she deserved.

In the City

Franky threw her head back and laughed as her hips moved to the music and the bass pounded. She loved dancing. She and her friends had been at the club since about 10 pm and she was having a great time. Feeling a pair of arms slide around her she leaned back into the body behind her and pressed her arse back thinking it was one of her friends from uni or at least she thought it was until she heard a voice from her past in her ear. 

“Never thought I’d see the day when Franky Doyle would be in my arms.” Erica purred.

Franky froze as her mind raced to catch up then spun around to lock eyes on the former Governor of Wentworth. 

“Erica…” Franky trailed off. “What are you doing here?”

“One of our interns got offered a position at the firm. She wanted to celebrate.” Erica smiled at the former inmate turning her hands up and shrugging as if to say what can I say? “You look amazing.”

“Thanks. Wow, I’m just surprised to see you. Or that you would come talk to me seeing as how you ran away after the last time we saw each other hey?”

Erica closed her eyes before replying, “You want a drink?”

“No, I’m driving.”

“Ok, well I need a drink. Come on.“ She grabbed Franky’s hand and pulled her toward the bar. 

Across town

Vera laughed nervously and push a strand of hair behind her ear as Tom, one of the men she and Bridget had been playing pool with told a joke. Bridget locked eyes with Vera and, sensing her discomfort, offered to buy another round of drinks. 

“Vera, come help me carry them back.” 

On the way to the bar she ducked into the bathroom and pulled Vera into the room with her. 

“He likes you.” Bridget said at Vera’s bewildered expression.

“How do you know that?”

“Oh Vera, it’s obvious. He can’t take his eyes off of you and he touches you every chance he gets. He is flirting.”

“What if he is just being nice? Maybe his friend likes you and he thinks he has to entertain me.”

“Stop.” Bridget said firmly “I told Alan as soon as we all started chatting that my girlfriend was going to have to pick me up if I kept drinking. He said that was ok because his girlfriend was at home waiting for him. He knows it isn’t happening. Tom seems like a nice guy. You should give him a chance.”

“I….I don’t know what to do.” Vera finally replied. “Every time I have tried to let someone it it’s ended badly.”

“Just go with the flow Vera. You don’t have to marry him.” Bridget replied.

“I suppose I could try. He is rather cute.” 

The two women exited the restroom and headed to the bar. “Another round of shots” Bridget told the bar tender slapping a twenty on the bar.


	19. Chapter 19

Franky leaned on a bar stool taking in the leggy blonde next to her. She let her eyes roam over Erica as the former governor ordered a vodka tonic as the memories washed over her. How many hours had they spent in the library subtly flirting with each other. And then after Erica was promoted the random requests to see Franky… The tension that surrounded them as Erica tried to put barriers in place and Franky fought to tear them down. If nothing else it was surreal to be here, in a bar with Erica…who had sought Franky out in a crowd and pressed against her knowing fully who she was. There was a time that Franky wanted nothing more than to feel Erica pressed against her while she wrapped her arms around her. 

“Penny for your thoughts” Erica said breaking Franky’s concentration as she took a sip of her drink.

“I’m not sure you want to know them Erica.”

Erica grabbed Franky’s hand and again led the way until they reached a small table in a dark corner of the back room and she sat down.

Franky followed suit, leaned back in her chair and stretched her legs out. 

The pair sat in silence just looking at each other before Franky spoke. 

“I really should get back to my friends. They'll be wondering where I went.”

“Since when does Franky Doyle care what anyone thinks?”

“A lot has changed since the last time we saw each other Erica.”

“Obviously. Otherwise we wouldn’t be sitting her.”

“Why are we sitting here?”

“You think I wouldn’t want to talk to you? To see you?”

Franky sighed and ran her hands over her face. It was always like this with Erica…so much work to have a simple conversation. “I have no idea what you would want Erica. You were never exactly forthcoming with your feelings.”

“Franky, it wasn’t that simple.”

“Yes, Erica it was. You could have told me how you felt. That you were scared. That you didn’t want anything to do with me. You could have told me anything, but you didn’t- you ran. You left me in that shit hole and you ran back to your safe life.”

“The position I was in Franky. I would have lost my job.”

“Seems like you lost it anyway now doesn’t it hey?”

“Franky….”

“Erica.”

Realizing Franky wasn’t going to let her off the hook Erica scooter her chair around the table and took Franky’s hand. Franky looked at their joined hands as Erica spoke.

“I was a mess Franky. Everything was new and exciting…and ya I was scared too. A part of me knew I had an attraction to women, or at least some women, but I had never flirted with anyone like we did. I never felt about anyone like I did about you. You have no idea how much I looked forward to seeing you for tutoring….I missed you on the weekends. You consumed my thoughts and my dreams…Then I became Governor and I knew if things continued the way they had that eventually someone would find out and not only would I lose my job but there would be a scandal and political fallout. I vowed to separate myself from you but I couldn’t….and then we argued and you kissed me-“

“I wasn’t the only one in that kiss.”

“And yes, I kissed you back…and then you left. In that moment I knew that if I stayed I would never be able to tell you no. So I resigned. Before everything happened with Bea and Jax I resigned. The Board spun it as though they let me go, but the truth was I was already gone.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me how you felt? Or at least say goodbye?”

“I couldn’t Franky. I wouldn’t have been strong enough to leave.”

“I understand. I do. It was just hard.” Franky said looking up under hooded eyes at the woman next to her. “I was miserable after you left. I tried to write you but the Freak never sent my letters. I missed you so much. You were the only good thing I had and then you were gone…Although looking back I know that I never really had you.”

Erica dropped Franky’s hand, her heart pounding as she reached up to run her fingers over Franky’s jaw. Her fingers traced underneath Franky’s china s she tilted her head up. “Franky” she breathed “you did.” Erica closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against the brunette’s. Franky’s head spun at the sensation. This kiss was so different than the first one. That kiss was in the heat of passion…in the heat of the struggle between the two of them. This was….soft and sensual. Her lips parted and Erica slipped her tongue inside as her hand slid around Franky’s head to pull her closer.

Across town

Vera and Bridget high fived after Bridget sunk the 8 ball for the win. Vera turned to give Tom a high five and he pulled her into a hug and then leaned in for a kiss. Seeing the sparks fly Bridget and Alan headed to the bar for another shot. 

“You are a pool shark woman!”

Bridget laughed putting the shot glass down. “I’ve played a game or two in my time.”

“So where’s your girlfriend tonight?” Alan asked.

“Out with some friend from uni. Dancing their asses off somewhere I’m sure.”

“You didn’t want to go?”

“I’m a little too old for the places she likes to go. Plus it’s good to have time apart.”

“I hardly think you are too old for anywhere. She’s lucky to have someone so understanding though I’ll tell you that. My girl gets upset every time Tom and I go out.” Alan said turning the stool to check his buddy out. “Would you look at those two? Going at it like teenagers.”

Bridget laughed seeing Vera and Tom pressed against a wall pashing.

“And with that I think it’s time to call for my ride.”


	20. Chapter 20

Feeling Erica’s tongue stroking hers Franky gently pushed Erica away breaking the kiss.

 

Breathing heavily Erica looked up at Franky a bit dazed. Franky still took Erica’s breath away after all these years. Her chest was heaving, her nipples were hard and her clit was throbbing with arousal. “What is it?”

 

“I’m sorry if I let you think something could still happen between us, Erica, but it can’t.”

 

“Why what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m with someone. Someone I love very much.”

 

“Oh….I….” Erica didn’t know what to say. Her brain tried to process the fact that Franky had moved on…That she was in love…and it wasn’t with her. She stood up quickly feeling the sting of rejection. “I should go.”

 

Franky reached for Erica’s hand “I’m sorry.”

 

Erica brushed her hand off “It’s fine. I’m sorry that I assumed that we could- well it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry. It was good to see you Franky. Good luck.” With that she turned on her heel and walked away.

 

Franky sat back in the chair stunned at what just happened. Feeling her phone buzz she took it out of the pocket. “Gidge” she said smiling as she answered. Not hearing a reply she said “I can’t hear anything you’re saying babe. Text me.” Hanging up she headed back to find her friends and tell them she was heading out. On the way her phone buzzed again. This time with a text from Gidget.

 

“Can you pick me up at the pub? Had a few too many shots and I can’t drive.”

 

**“Went and got yourself pissed aye?”**

**“** LOL, it’s possible.”

 

**“Are you hot girl throwing herself at me pissed? Or sloppy throwing up in the car pissed”**

“Defs the first baby… I can’t wait to get my hands in you.”

 

“I mean on you ;D”

 

**“Be there in 10 min. Cash out”**

**“You better not pass out before we get home.**

“Franky… have I ever left you hanging?”

 

Franky grinned and hurried to her car eager to get to Gidget.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, pure smut. Sorry for the delay. Hopefully wrapping up the next few chapters here shortly.

 

Franky pulled the car up to the curb and grinned as she took in the sight of Bridget leaning against the brick wall. Her knee was bent behind her with her foot resting against the wall creating a sexy arch in the older woman’s back that Franky would have bet money was planned just for her benefit. She rolled the window down and called “Fancy a ride home beautiful?”

 

Laughing Bridget pushed away from the wall and skipped over to Franky’s old battered Honda. “I thought you’d never get here.” Getting in the car she leaned over and smashed their lips together, kissing Franky hungrily before leaning back in her seat.

 

“Oi Gidge, you kiss me like that again and we won’t even make it home!”

 

“Is that right?” Bridget asked leaning over and nibbling Franky’s neck while running her hand up Franky’s thigh.

 

Franky rested her head on the window opening her neck up to give Gidget more access as she continued her ministrations. Franky felt her nipples harden when Gidget ran her tongue from collarbone to earlobe before teasingly nibbling. “Fuck Gidge” Franky groaned “Really babe you have to stop. You know what that does to me.”

 

Bridget pulled back from Franky and surveyed the brunette a look of pride in her eye. “I certainly do” she said before moving her hand to the apex of Franky’s thighs and pressing her palm into her mound. Franky’s hip twitched up at the contact, her clit seeking attention. Growling Franky pushed Bridget’s hand away and put the car into drive.

 

“So what happened to your ride? Vinegar Tits left you stranded aye?”

 

Laughing Bridget answered “More like she couldn’t wait to get a little alone time with talk, dark and handsome so I sent her home.”

 

“No way!” Franky exclaimed. Turning to Bridget with wide eyes and an open mouth Franky continued “Vera went home with someone?! Holy shit Gidge!”

 

“I know. I’m as shocked as you are considering I had to talk her into even giving him a chance. But once she did, they were snogging like teenagers and pawing at each other. I finally had to tell her you were picking me up so they would leave and get on with it.”

 

“Wow, I never would have guessed Vera would pick someone up in a bar. This is outstanding. “ Franky said laughing.

 

“Aye, it looks like everyone is going to be getting some tonight.”

 

“Promises, promise” Franky teased turning her head to look at Bridget as she stopped at a red light.

 

“Oh, I promise alright. I promise that when we get home you’re going to beg me to let you cum.” Bridget said as she leaned forward to kiss the younger woman again. Breaking the kiss, she whispered throatily as she tugged the brunette hair “and then you are going to scream my name over and over while you do it.”

 

Franky looked at Gidget through hooded eyes as her chest heaved up and down hearing the words Bridget spoke.

 

Bridget released Franky’s hair running her hand over her cheek before dropping her fingers to Franky’s lips and pressing against them. Obediently, Franky parted her lips and took Bridget’s fingers between them sucking hard on the digits. At the sensation, Bridget drew a sharp intake of air into her lungs before speaking “Green means go…and the light isn’t the only thing that’s ready.” Pulling her fingers from Franky’s mouth Bridget leaned back into her seat before reclining the chair ever so slightly. Once she was comfortable she ran her hands over her breasts and down to her thighs. Franky divided her time between watching the road and watching Bridget her eyes bouncing back and forth.

 

Knowing she was being watched Bridget put on a good show for her lover. Her left hand gripped her thigh tightly as her right hand unbuttoned her jeans.

 

“Gidge…” Franky trailed off.

 

“There’s no way I can wait until we get home Franky” Bridget said as she slipped her hand into her pants and started rubbing circles around her clit. Moaning, she pressed her fingers harder and her hips started moving. “God Franky, I’m so turned on just from kissing you.” She turned her head to the left making eye contact with Franky as they stopped at another light. Seeing the desire in Franky’s eyes Bridget almost felt guilty about teasing her. Almost…. She felt the car start moving again and closed her eyes. As her pace increased she felt herself getting close. She was right on the edge when the car came to an abrupt stop and Franky threw the car into park.

 

Bridget’s eyes flew open as she heard Franky unbuckle her seat belt and felt Franky’s hands tugging at her waist band. “What…”

 

Franky roughly pressed her lips against Bridget’s cutting off her question as she pulled Bridget’s hand away from herself and replaced it with her own.  Franky picked up right where Bridget left and stroked the older woman’s clit just hard enough to keep her on the edge of her orgasm. Feeling Bridget pressing herself up more and more seeking release Franky moved her lips from Bridget’s mouth “You’re not the only one who knows how to tease aye? Is there something you want Gidge?”

 

“Frankyyyy” Bridget moaned pleading with the younger woman. “I’m so close.”

 

“I know you are Gidge. Your pussy is so wet I can hardly keep my fingers where you want them. Matter of fact I’m not even sure they are where you want them. Maybe I should just stop…” She slowed her fingers.

 

“No!” Bridget cried “Make me come Franky!”

 

“Was that a demand or request?”

 

“Frankyyyy”

 

This time it was more of a growl and Franky delighted in seeing Bridget coming undone before her. She plunged her fingers into Bridget, using the heel of her hand to continuing stimulating the older woman’s clit. It only took a few thrusts before Bridget went crashing over the edge calling Franky’s name a third time, this time in pure ecstasy.

 

Franky grinned as she kissed Bridget before leaning over to her ear and saying “Like I said, you aren’t the only one who knows how to tease… or likes to hear begging love.” With that Franky buckled her seat belt and headed for home leaving Bridget to recover on her own.


	22. Chapter 22

Bridget’s legs still felt like rubber as the women entered the house so she promptly collapsed into the chair sitting next to the sideboard where they kept their keys and bags.

 

Franky grinned as she climbed onto Gidget’s lap and leaned in to nip at the older woman’s lips.

 

“Trouble recovering aye Gidge?”

 

“Piss off Franky, I’m just trying to decide what I want to do to you first.” Bridget laughed kissing Franky soundly. Hearing the intake of breath from the brunette when their tongues met she smiled into the kiss before breaking it off. “And now that I know my plan of attack I want you to go upstairs and wait for me.”

 

Excited by the prospect of what was to come Franky offered no arguments and headed upstairs while Bridget went into the kitchen in search of a few items she wanted to take to the bedroom. Placing the bottle of whipped cream on the counter she reached for a small bowl to fill with ice cubes when a hand closed over her mouth and she was pushed roughly into the counter. Screaming into his hand she dropped the glass bowl not caring as it shattered on the floor at her feet.

 

Upstairs Franky turned toward the door hearing the bowl break. “Gidge? Everything ok?” Franky yelled down. Silence met her question. “Oi Gidget, what broke?” she called from the doorway.

 

Bridget could smell sweat and BO mixed with tobacco on the intruder as he started to drag her away from the counter toward the sliding glass door. Her arms flailed in an attempt to connect with anything she could use as a weapon. “The Governor sends her love.” he growled as grabbed one of Bridget’s breasts and roughly twisted it. Bridget’s teeth clamped down in pain, crushing one of his fingers on their way. Snatching his hand away from her offending teeth Bridget screamed… “Franky run!” as her attacker knocked her to the ground.

 

Franky had just started down the stairs when she heard Bridget scream followed by a crash and a man yelling “You’re dead bitch.” Followed by a sharp slap.

 

In an instant Franky turned and ran, but not to get out like Bridget had hoped. She ran for the bookshelf and grabbed the book where she had stashed the gun she had taken from Shane. She stared at it for a moment as if in a trance until she heard Bridget yelp in pain from the kitchen. Taking a deep breath Franky raced down the stairs before cautiously peering around the wall into the kitchen where she saw a man hunched over her beautiful partner with his fist raised ready to strike again. Without hesitation, she stepped around the corner and raised the gun.

 

“Get away from her!” she yelled.

 

The man glanced over his shoulder and laughed. “You won’t shoot me you bloody idiot. Do that and you end up back in Wentworth.”

 

“Franky…” Bridget gasped seeing Franky holding a gun through one eye as the other had blood pouring into it from a gash above it that her attacker’s fist had made.

 

“I will.”

 

Seeing the seriousness on her face the thug turned and gave her his attention. “Naw you won’t because you want to save her. You leave with me and I’ll let her go. The Governor only cares about you” he said.

 

“Franky no” Bridget pleaded as she saw the brunette contemplating trading herself.

 

“Shut up” the man bellowed.

 

Bridget struggled against him, fighting to free herself knowing she would never see Franky again if she left with him. The man held her in place by her shoulders keeping one eye over his shoulder as she fought. “You bitch” he yelled as her knee connected with his groin. He doubled over in pain, bringing his hand back and slapping her across the face when a shot rang out.

 

Surprise overtook the man’s face as he looked at his chest where blood was spreading. Stunned he tried to press his hands to the wound as he fell to the side.

 

Bridget scrambled out from under him as he fell, scooting to put her back to the corner of the cabinets.

 

Both women stared at the man as life slowly left his body.


	23. Chapter 23

After a few minutes had passed Bridget finally looked over to the doorway where Franky still stood and took in the picture of the young woman looking from her hand where she still held the gun to the man lying on the floor and back again.

 

“Franky…” Bridget said softly for fear of startling her.

 

Franky slowly turned her head to meet Bridget’s gaze as she set the gun on the counter.

 

Bridget stood up and moved toward Franky.

 

“Gidge…” Franky’s strangled voice ripped through Bridget’s heart.

 

Bridget placed a chaste kiss on Franky’s forehead- careful not to let her body come into contact with Franky for fear of any blood transferring onto the brunette. “Baby, you have to leave. Someone will have called the police.”

 

“But” Franky tried to argue.

 

“No buts…If the police find you here…If they find out what happened you’ll go back to prison…”

 

“Gidge”

 

“No, you have to go and you have to go now. I’ll ring you when I can. It might not be until tomorrow though, I’m sure the police will have lots of questions.”

 

Bridget could see indecision on Franky’s face.

 

“You have to go love…If you go back to prison you might as well have let him kill me because not being with you will be just as bad. Go. I love you.”

 

Knowing Bridget was right, that should would end up back at Wentworth, Franky turned and headed for the door.

 

Franky jumped hearing another gun shot. She whipped around to see Bridget holding the gun after placing another slug in the man.

 

Seeing Franky look at her Bridget spoke. “I’ll be printed and dusted for residue… it has to look right….I don’t want this ever coming back on you.”

 

“Gidge…”

 

“No Franky, you protected me and I’ll protect you.” With that she placed the gun on the counter again and dialed the emergency line knowing she would say and do whatever she needed to in order to keep Franky out of Wentworth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
